Ingenious Title
by Blacksheep28
Summary: AU No Slash Harry's life has been threatened every year of his life. Entering his fourth year he's fed up with it. Ron's abandonment leads to Harry looking for other means to survive the year. Finding multiple spells cast to befuddle his mind Harry learns Dumbledore is not all he seems. Now he contests with not one, but two powerful wizards eager to see him die.
1. Best Laid Plans

**Guest: I am receiving your reviews. Thank you very much for the support. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

There was little doubt in Harry's mind that his fourth year at Hogwarts would be difficult. He'd like to claim it was because of the challenge of the classes, or even trouble with his friends. Harry was used to standing alone after all, years of surviving the Dursleys had caused that. That wasn't what concerned him though. Every year he'd been to Hogwarts Harry had almost died. His first year: Voldemort, the dark wizard who tried to murder him as a baby, had stolen into Hogwarts and tried to finish the job. The second year a giant basilisk was loose in the school trying to murder people. His third year a convicted murderer headed to Hogwarts leading to dementors, soul devouring creatures, to be set up around the school. They'd proven themselves more dangerous than the prisoner they were set to catch, and that was before Harry had learned Sirius was innocent.

Harry had done his best to learn to protect himself. Despite hiding his research in the library from his other classmates Harry had still racked up more hours in the library than his book loving friend Hermione. Of course, he hadn't had a choice. It was the only way for him to learn about the wizarding world and the spells he needed to survive. At least he had others that would try to help him survive. Ron might not be a steadfast friend but he fought at Harry's side. Hermione was always ready to help him in classes and back up his research. Even more valuable to him was Sirius and Lupin, links to his parents and the single people he trusted. He'd told them some of his secrets, and they had not only helped ease his burden but kept them from those that would pry into his business. He'd only known them for a year, less with Sirius, but he felt that he'd finally found a family.

Harry had been overjoyed to learn the ministry had messed up enough to place his guardianship with Sirius, if suspicious of how convenient that was. It was just another reason why he wanted to find a way to communicate with them that no one else could intercept or track. Maybe something similar to the charms on the Marauder's Map where text appeared insulting those that tried to break into it, or something like the parchment charm used on Tom's diary. He had dug out books on concealment charms, books on magical communication, books on enchanted diaries even on the hopes of finding out how Tom's diary had worked, everything he could possibly think of. His familiar Venentrios had actually complained about how he tasted of ink and old parchment, but even the rattlesnake's complaining hadn't deterred him. He needed Lupin and Sirius for this next year. Harry didn't want to do another year fighting for his life alone.

LARMINIUS OJECTO

Created in the dark ages when muggles hunted witches and wizards to kill the spell enchants two objects to warm and alert the other object bearer if the witch or wizard bearing the object enters danger. It was a popular charm to cast on wedding rings, with later modifications to help track…

No, that wouldn't help. He wanted to actually communicate, not just have a band warm up to tell them he was in danger. With his luck it would end up going off half the time anyways dragging Sirius and Lupin down to Hogwarts needlessly. Sighing he shut the book a sharp rap on the door breaking his concentration.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice pierced through the door. "We're heading out to see Aunt Marge. She's got a new litter and wants to give one of the pups to Dudley. Behave yourself! And clean the kitchen! We'll want a place for the pup that's easy to clean." Harry silently groaned. He didn't need to see his aunt to know her face was wrinkled in disgust at the thought of a drooling messy puppy in her tidy home. It would have been worth getting the dog just to see his aunt clean up after it. Unfortunately Harry knew he'd be the one taking care of that task, and it'd probably end up being a biter too.

"Boy! You listening to me?" Harry winced as her voice shrieked. Hedwig fluttered her wings in discomfort at the piercing sound.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry answered. His aunt's steps finally retreated from his door letting him take in a deep breath of relief. So the Dursleys would be out for the day. That suited him just fine. He'd be able to move around the house without being interrupted and get some food. A soft hiss from the bed turned his attention to a copper scaled rattler, dull black outlining the diamonds on his body.

"_Ssso annoying. Her voissse gratesss. Why did ssshe come bother usss?"_ Harry held out a hand to Venentrios letting his familiar wrap around his arm.

"_They're leaving for the day. You can sssun out in the garden."_ A hiss of pleasure came from the snake as he considered Harry's words.

"_The human'sss annoyanssse isss forgiven then."_ Harry chuckled at Venentrios' dry words and stepped over to Hedwig's cage. The owl hooted, snake and bird eyeing each other with suspicion before Hedwig flew out the window bearing Harry's letters to his friends. Despite spending two years with each other neither animal had entirely moved past instinct dictating each other as an enemy. It was an effort to be polite, done only for Harry. The young wizard left his room and stepped down to the garden. He'd best make the most of the day before the Dursleys returned, hopefully without a dog.

Harry's poor luck had played against him once more when the Dursleys returned with an ugly pup. It took after Ripper far too much for Harry's liking with a squished face, more wrinkles than could be counted, and an ugly grey body with splotches of black and white on it. Harry had just collected Venentrios from the garden when the pup decided to bite him. It was a good thing he'd already raided the house for food as he was sent up for 'upsetting the darling pup' and locked in. Venentrios had been hissing nonstop death threats to the dog angry that such a dumb beast had dared to attack his master. Harry barely managed to suppress a smile thinking for once that Hedwig and Venentrios were on the same page. Collapsing on his bed Harry dug out a chunk of cheese and some crackers and settled down for the night. Maybe he'd get lucky and find something useful in his books tonight.

Wormtail crouched pathetically before an ornate chair situated by a fireplace. The room was beautiful in decoration. The age of the building was told in the old stone finishes and Victorian style, the room clearly recently restored.

"Master…" Wormtail's voice pleaded as the pudgy man cringed away from the chair.

"What is it Wormtail?" The high cold voice rang through the air. The careless pride couldn't be mistaken as belonging to anyone other than the Dark Lord. Wormtail flinched as he was addressed barely remaining where he was.

"I was wondering…if my Lord is-is sure he wishes me to go with Lucius to the Quidditch World Cup. Surely I'm more useful…here? To you?" The cold voice laughed bitter amusement tainting it.

"You, Wormtail? You presume to prove yourself worthy of attending to me? You only live because of the gift you brought me. If you hadn't brought such valuable knowledge I would have killed you." Wormtail cringed again trying to condense his great bulk down.

"Master, I-I am pleased you f-found my gift useful-"

"Silence! You **will** follow the plan Wormtail, or suffer my wrath!" A whimper escaped the man as a large snake entered the room. Wormtail flinched as the snake snapped at him drawing amusement from his fear.

"_Massster, the muggle groundssskeeper isss here, lissstening to you."_

"_Isss that ssso? _– Wormtail, Nagini has told me we have a guest. Invite him in." Wormtail scurried to the door dragging in the hapless old man. A gleam of enjoyment flickered in the rat-like man's eyes at the old man's discomfort. He was enjoying being able to scare someone, prove he wasn't the weakest in the room. The old muggle straightened staring at Wormtail with pride. He'd been in the war; he wouldn't let himself be frightened by a cowering mess.

Voldemort spoke, "Did you enjoy your eavesdropping?" The muggle turned his attention to the chair wishing he could see his employer, the one that had been threatening the funny man, Wormtail – and what kind of name was that? – with death.

"I was just checking to see the grounds were undisturbed." The man frowned a flicker of the soldier he once was gleaming in his eyes. "You're planning something illegal, ain't you? It would be my responsibility to report it." The man realized his mistake a moment later. He was alone. There was no one who would notice if the men disposed of him, less that would believe the claim of a supposed murderer. He was lucky to have this job, and now he'd made himself a threat.

The sharp laugh chilled him. "Is that so?" The snake hissed rising up from the ground. Wormtail backed away from the muggle not wanting to catch Nagini's attention.

"_Nagini, kill him."_ The man only had enough time to drop his cane before the snake wrapped around him. Fangs flashed and venom burned in his veins, the cold laugh echoing in the air as he screamed…

Harry sat up in bed clutching his scar. The searing pain matched the burning the old man must have felt as Nagini killed him. Rubbing at it Harry wished the pain would fade faster. This wasn't the first time Voldemort had caused his scar to hurt. The blinding agony that engulfed Harry whenever they neared each other was enough to make Harry wonder how anyone expected him to defeat the dark wizard. Were they hoping he'd fall on Voldemort and crush him?

Harry knew his scar was unusual. Using the invisibility cloak he'd read every book he could find on curse scars in his first year. It didn't behave how normal curse scars did. Then again, who was to say this wasn't normal for scars from the killing curse? Too bad he was the only survivor. The best he could do was use spells to try and keep the scar contained and stop the pain from being too bad. This was the worst the scar had ever done to him though. He'd never had a vision of Voldemort planning before, and seeing the old man die…

He needed a way to protect his mind. A way to block Voldemort from getting in. Thinking about it Harry rolled over and closed his eyes pushing the pain back. It was just a dull throb now, enough for him to sleep through. And hopefully whatever books he found would stop such visions from happening again.

Drifting to sleep Harry completely forgot Voldemort's words about the Quidditch World Cup, and the plan Voldemort had mentioned…


	2. Birthday Wishes

Harry worked through the garden digging through the deep furrows between the plants. This was one of the few chores he had that Harry actually enjoyed doing. Not only was it a great chance to actually be outside without being bothered by his relatives he could take a drink from the hose whenever he was thirsty, and there was a deep satisfaction in knowing that Aunt Petunia's prize garden thrived because of his care. She might claim it as her own but Harry knew she couldn't grow half the things she had planted without his help.

Hedwig was gone for the day, vanishing as she always did in the days coming up to his birthday. Venentrios had realized the importance of Harry's birthday for the first time last year as his binding to Harry's magic altered him and had freaked out about selecting a proper present for his master. Venentrios had been more silent this year slithering off through the backyard. Harry supposed he had forgotten, and would once again have to comfort a worried rattlesnake once Venentrios realized even Hedwig had brought something for Harry.

Spotting a bird Harry leaned back resting on his heels. He knew he wouldn't get anything until tonight when his birthday truly arrived but he still couldn't seem to stop tracking birds in hope it was an owl for him. It actually looked like one too despite its petite size. Its brown markings looked an awful lot like Pig's actually. Remembering the tiny owl's arrival and Sirius' soft apology for Ron losing his pet Harry smiled. Ron loved that owl…

Blinking Harry stared. It didn't just _look_ like Pig. It was Pig! What was he doing here a day early? He glanced around nervously relieved to see none of the Dursleys nearby. He hated how they yelled when they spotted anything reminding them that Harry was less than _normal_. The revelation that Sirius Black was his guardian had certainly been useful as he could no longer use spells to keep them in check himself. They were still miserable, but Harry didn't despise living here as much as he had when he first learned of Hogwarts. Their fear had proved useful in keeping him safe.

Harry held out his arm letting Pig land there. He quietly relieved Pig of his letter recognizing Ron's messy writing. A little surprised at his boisterous friend's letter Harry stared as Pig fluttered off without waiting for a reply. It looked like Ron wasn't expecting Harry to respond to whatever had been written. Tearing open the letter he scanned the contents.

_Hey Harry!_

_Happy birthday mate. I know it's early, but I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. My dad received tickets from work to the Quidditch World Cup, and since Mum's not interested in going Dad said I could invite you. We'll be coming over to pick you up to spend the rest of the summer with us tomorrow, and we can throw you a proper birthday bash then._

_Your mate,_

_Ron_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. The time he'd spent with the Weasleys when he'd turned twelve had been great. It had been one of the highlights of his year, despite their silence on having to break him out of the house. Harry had hoped they'd invite him back last year despite the chaos in the precarious home but nothing had come up. Diagon Alley had turned into his escape instead, something Harry had an inkling he only got away with because everyone was so worried about Sirius' escape. Now Ron wrote exclaiming about Harry being able to come to their house for the rest of the summer, and having a spare ticket so Harry could come see the Quidditch World Cup with them.

Harry didn't mind the chance to escape the Dursleys, and he was happy enough to go to a Quidditch game with Ron and his family even if he wasn't as crazy about the sport as Ron was. Harry had learned early on it was easiest to talk with Ron when he just pretended to share interest and let Ron chatter on about it. He'd learned a lot from it too. Harry was a better strategist than Ron knew from listening to the redhead discuss chess tactics. So it would have been great…if Harry hadn't remembered that Voldemort had mentioned something about the Quidditch cup in his vision.

He'd honestly forgotten about it until now. Harry would have at least looked up information on the game to see why Voldemort might want to act then if he'd remembered, if not tell someone about it. Harry wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know that Voldemort had gotten into his head somehow. The most evil wizard of the century poking around in the head of The-Boy-Who-Lived? Harry shuddered at the thought of how people might react. No, that was something best kept to himself. The game was too close for any warning to do any good now anyways. So he'd just keep up his guard and lay low.

Seeing a second smaller note fall out Harry picked it up. He smiled seeing Ginny's tidy scrawl writing his name across the note. He flipped it open hoping it had better news than Ron's.

_Harry,_

_Sorry for springing the news on you this way. I know you dislike spending the summer with your relatives. I hope we didn't interrupt any plans you might have had to spend the summer at Diagon Alley again. I hope your fireplace is connected to the Floo. We'll be coming through there to pick you up at 10. I decided to save my present for tomorrow when we see each other. Looking forward to seeing you._

_Ginny_

A broad smile broke across Harry's face as he read Ginny's letter. She'd changed since he'd first seen her squealing and blushing, unable to even talk to him. It had been hard for her to open up to him after he'd saved her, but over the course of the last year Harry had begun to see past the immense shyness of the younger Weasley to the steadfast girl beneath: smart, loyal, and willing to fight for what she believed. Even when Tom had been possessing her as a first year Ginny had fought back in her own way. He was glad she was his friend. He would certainly enjoy the time with her and Ron ad the Burrow this summer. He'd make sure they survived whatever Voldemort was planning for the Quidditch Cup to ensure that.

First though, he'd have to make sure that they could come and get him. The fireplace in the house had been boarded up since the disastrous summer that Harry had turned eleven and Number 4 Privet Drive had turned into a strange sort of battlefield bombarded by hundreds of letters. Even if the Weasleys could reach the house by Floo they could be held back by the boards across the fireplace. Harry frowned. He wished he'd thought to get a book on wizarding transportation. Apparition, the Knight Bus, Floo, there might be more ways to travel than that. Harry hadn't really liked any of the options outside of broomsticks. He didn't have much luck with them, and always ended up off balance and dizzy from it. It was still no excuse to not learn about it, especially since he might find a way to travel without feeling like there was an army of dwarves trying to mine his head. Now he needed to find out how to let the Weasleys come here.

Harry sighed. He'd just have to wait until Hedwig came back tonight for his birthday. Maybe he could convince her to take a quick flight out to grab a book on it. Stuffing the letters in his pants Harry returned his attention to the garden. There was nothing he could do to solve the problem now, he might as well think about other things. He'd brush up on his protection spells when he got inside. That at least he could do to prepare for tomorrow.

The sun was beginning to set when Harry started looking for Venentrios. The rattler had been gone a lot longer than normal. Harry had finished the gardening a few hours before and had just been enjoying being able to stay outside without working, completely forgotten by his relatives. A couple apples nicked from a neighbor's tree had served as supper. Harry was hopeful Aunt Petunia would have a small plate of leftovers for him today since he'd avoided them. He really should have been able to go in earlier though. Venentrios usually came back before the sun began to fade complaining about it no longer being warm. So where was he?

Images of his first snake flashed in his mind. Harry hadn't been as careful with her, and the simple garter snake had no way to protect herself. Harry could still see her body thrown across the ground the snake hissing in pain as Harry was forced into his cupboard. He had never seen her again after that, Uncle Vernon roaring that he'd destroy the vermin. Harry had his suspicions the snake had been killed, and only nine he'd been powerless to protect her. What if something had harmed Venentrios, and he lost not just a friend, but his familiar?

"_Harry."_ The familiar hiss pulled Harry from his thoughts. Dropping to his knees Harry watched with relief as Venentrios slowly made his way toward him. Scanning the snake Harry was surprised to see a long thin scratch breaking across Venentrios' scales. It wasn't a large wound, but the rattler was rarely injured. How had this happened? Harry's jaw dropped open as the rest of the snake came into view, tail wrapped around the dead body of a mongoose. Harry had read up on snakes to make sure Venentrios had everything he needed, and knew mongooses killed and ate snakes. So why did Venentrios have a dead one?

Harry studied the proud way the rattlesnake held himself tail occasionally rattling in announcement to the threat he held to the world. Venentrios looked extremely pleased with himself.

"_Happy birthday Harry."_ Venentrios dragged the mongoose to Harry accepting the offered arm and slithering up. The cool brush of the scales was soothing as Harry studied the mongoose. A birthday present? Harry grinned as the pieces fell into place. Venentrios had wanted to make up for missing Harry's birthday last year, and not being able to bring letters or parcels like Hedwig had to get something else. Normal prey wouldn't do, Venentrios would want to prove he was a worthy familiar. So he found a mongoose, an enemy to snakes, and killed it to show how strong and useful he was.

"_Thank you Venentriosss."_ Harry petted the snake staring at the mongoose. He'd have to think of something to do with it. Harry couldn't keep it, but just throwing it out would offend the proud rattler, especially after being injured in the battle, no matter how slight the scratch. Harry couldn't feed it to Hedwig. Perhaps he could stick it in the freezer. Harry grinned. Venentrios would be pleased that Harry kept his gift, and came with the added bonus of making his aunt scream. He'd be gone for the rest of the summer at the Burrow as well, so no punishment unless they managed to remember long enough to do it when he came back next summer.

Satisfied with his plan Harry walked into the house. Uncle Vernon looked up with a frown and pointed to the stairs.

"Your supper's in your room." Harry nodded and briefly detoured to the fridge. It only took a moment to store the mongoose before he was heading back up smirking at the thought of his aunt's reaction. Looking into his room Harry suppressed a groan at the sight of his supper. A thin slap of meatloaf, what looked like wilting lettuce disguising itself as a salad, and a glass of water sat on the floor. Grimacing he downed the meager fare and settled onto his bed. Venentrios slithered down to rest in his lap Harry petting him softly.

"_I wisssh I had sssomething to clean that ssscratch,"_ Harry hissed softly. Venentrios curled up with pride.

"_It'sss sssmall. It'll heal without help."_

"_I jussst don't want to sssee your beautiful ssscalesss ssscarred." _Venentrios puffed up at the flattery just as Harry had known he would. He chuckled quietly as Venentrios hissed to himself quietly.

"_It won't ssscar. I'll be fine."_ Harry smiled sadly at his familiar, knowing that this time the snake had lied. He didn't know if it would scar or not, he just didn't want Harry to get into trouble trying to help him.

Changing the subject Harry dug the letters out of his back pocket smoothing them out for Venentrios to see. The snake studied the parchment curiously. He couldn't read it but he knew there was information there.

"_Ron and Ginny,"_ Harry informed Venentrios, "_they're coming to pick me up tomorrow. I'll ssspend the ressst of the sssummer with them."_ The rattler's tail sounded as Venentrios thought.

"_It will be good to leave here. Tomorrow'sss sssoon though. When the sssun comesss back. Are we ready?"_ Harry looked around his room with a grimace. A broken tv, a punctured basketball, and other toys Dudley had wrecked half filled the room. Harry's half was tidier, a few clothes and books on the floor, but that was all of his belongings. Hedwig's cage and Venentrios' terrarium would be the only other things to come with him.

"_I'll finisssh packing your tank. The booksss are easssy to ssstore I'm more worried about how they plan on coming."_ Venentrios looked up at Harry's confession.

"_How?"_ Harry's stroking slowed pausing above the snake's head. He was glad he had someone he could talk to honestly that couldn't spill his secrets. He doubted the rattler would even if he was able, but it still felt nice to be able to speak without the worry that someone would realize The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't who everyone thought he was.

"_They plan on coming by Floo, but the fireplace isss blocked off."_ Venentrios stilled his tongue flicking in and out as he thought. Harry removed his hand and leaned back thinking about the problem himself.

"_It'sss easy to remove the boardsss, but how do I know they can Floo here?_" Harry questioned. He was surprised when Venentrios straightened up a strange gleam in his black eyes.

"_We can tessst it. I know how."_ Harry gaped at his familiar.

"_You know how?"_ How was that possible? Harry didn't know, and Venentrios while close to him had been an ordinary rattlesnake until they met the basilisk.

Venentrios weaved on Harry's lap eyes half closed with pleasure.

"_Your magic feedsss me. I absssorb it and learn. Your ssschool isss full of magic. It ssseepsss into me. Ssso I learn more than you."_ He hadn't known that. Harry knew that being his familiar had altered the snake, making him smarter and more resistant to spells. He hadn't known that the rattlesnake's increased power came from absorbing Harry's magic. Mentally he noted to research familiars when he reached the school. There was no rush to do so as there was with shielding his mind. He knew Venentrios' bond with him wouldn't hurt him. The bond with Voldemort was an entirely different story.

At least that solved his problem with the Floo. Smiling Harry talked to Venentrios planning out what they would do. Venentrios would stick with Harry during the Quidditch game to provide any backup he could. It was agreed they would take care of the floo after Harry received his presents insuring the Dursleys were asleep. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that Venentrios' grasp on magic was rather rudimentary. Venentrios could taste the magic, and tell what it was supposed to do, but that was all. Hopefully it would be enough for tonight.

As it had every year since Harry started Hogwarts the stroke of midnight announced the beginning of Harry's celebrations. Tip toeing out of bed he pushed open his window and scanned the sky. He smiled as Hedwig's familiar form caught his eye the snowy owl bearing a small parcel and a pair of letters. Two brown owls he recognized as belonging to Hogwarts carried a larger package between them. A tired grey owl brought up the end with a fat black one helping carry the package. Leaning out of the way Harry smiled as they flew in. None of the Weasley owls were here, but he hadn't expected them after the letters he'd received. He'd get them in the morning-well, Ginny's at least, since Ron's present was the Quidditch match.

"Happy birthday Harry," he whispered. Taking Hedwig's letters and package first he passed her a treat and let her settle down happily in her cage. He was surprised to see one of the letters was from Sirius. He'd thought one of the owls he didn't recognize brought Sirius' gift. Placing it to the side he peeled open Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you've been enjoying your summer. School will be starting in a month, so be sure to finish your homework. I don't want a repeat of last year when you and Ron spent the train ride rushing through it._

Harry chuckled at his friend's words. Harry was always much too busy to concentrate on his actual school work, so what he did turn in never actually revealed how smart he was. He'd pushed it too far last year when he'd got caught up in studying runes used in warding, and ended up rushing through it with Ron on the train. They had both had their ears chewed off by Hermione for that. At least no one had figured out Harry knew more of the material than he was supposed to. All those years hiding behind poor marks at the Dursleys paid off.

_My own summer has been amazing. My parents took me on a trip to Greece. I've been on so many tours. The history here is fascinating. The battle between Greece and the Persian Empire really changed the culture. I managed to arrange a tour for the magical side of Greece as well. I had to use a charm to allow my parents to see past the muggle repellent charms though. Did you know Theseus was real? The girl that helped him defeat the minotaur was a muggleborn witch apparently and had fallen in love with him. When he learned of her magic however he panicked and abandoned her on an island, lying and saying a good took her. She cursed him to watch his family die as revenge. Gruesome really. Seems many old spells are darker in nature._

_I hope you like your present Harry. I thought you'd enjoy the chance to actually use what we've learned in Ancient Runes. Do be careful and don't open it until you translate all the runes. Ancient Greeks seem to have a nasty sense of humor when it comes to protecting their belongings._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry quickly opened the present eager to find out what exactly Hermione had sent him from Greece. Inside the box a wooden sphere could be found with a thin crease around the center indicating that it could be opened. Runes wrapped around the sphere in four neat rows. Harry traced a finger over the runes carefully. It figured Hermione would send him something from her favorite class. Harry didn't have the same fervor for knowledge Hermione did, more interested in the practical application. It seemed Hermione had noticed when picking out his present. Smiling he turned to the next letter.

_Hey pup,_

_Have a great birthday! Just let me know if those muggles of yours are causing any trouble and I'll be happy to sort them out. Wish I could be there with you kid. Moony's ordering a present for you from the both of us. In case it doesn't arrive on time here's some money so you can buy yourself a treat._

_Padfoot_

Harry shook the money out of the envelope grinning. It looked like he wouldn't have to go to the bank before the Quidditch match after all. He wasn't surprised at Sirius' anxiousness to assure that Harry would have a good birthday. His heart warmed at the thought of his hot tempered godfather. If only they had caught Wormtail…

Pushing that thought aside Harry put down Sirius' letter and took the letter and package from the Hogwarts owls. Both flew to Hedwig's perch and took a sip of water before flying off again. He took the letter, recognizing Hagrid's childish scrawl. Grimacing he decided to open the letter first in case his present was again unfriendly.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! Best wishes for you. Hope you enjoy your present._

_Hagrid_

Harry scanned the letter. No ominous warnings this time, and the package wasn't moving. Cautiously he opened it and looked in. A grin split his face on spotting a moving figurine of Norbert inside. Well, not Norbert, but a Norwegian Ridgeback. It was inside a small transparent box with scenery that changed as the dragon moved around. Hagrid must have thought Harry would like this. Harry had been just as fascinated as Hagrid by baby Norbert, if a lot more practical. Seeing a note attached Harry carefully removed it.

**A DRAGON'S LIFE: **_**NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK**_

**A lifelike figurine of a dragon contained in an enchanted display case. Entertaining and educating youth on the beauty and danger of these rare magical creatures.**

**Product sponsored by Humane Treatment for Magical Beasts**

A wizard's toy. Harry lifted out the clear box with care smiling as the dragon loosed a stream of flame in the box. It was beautiful. Harry loved it. Perhaps his friends wouldn't understand why he'd care for such a simplistic gift. It was supposed to be for children after all. He still gently placed it in a spot cleared on the floor so he could watch it. Hedwig watched the toy dragon with suspicion as Venentrios tasted the air around it.

"_It'sss not alive?"_ Harry smiled, reminded that Venentrios was still a snake, no matter how extraordinary.

_No. It'sss a wizard toy."_ The snake flicked his tongue out and curled up pretending he wasn't impressed.

Harry turned his attention to the last present relieving the tired owls of their burden. Sliding open the letter he scanned through the writing.

_Harry,_

_Many happy returns on your birthday. Padfoot told me he's already sent you a letter for your birthday. I hope you're doing well and staying out of trouble. We've found a quiet place we can stay for a while, so you don't need to worry. We are the adults Harry, it's our job to take care of you, not the other way around. Padfoot's company has done wonders since I no longer have Snape's potion. I hope you haven't been trying to become an animagus. That is dangerous to learn without supervision._

_Have you completed your homework? Have you seen Ron or Hermione this summer? Is there anything you need from us? Hopefully you haven't been using your cloak to sneak around. I remember James using it to sneak into clubs at night and party. I can't count the times I had to brew a last minute hangover potion for Prongs and Padfoot. Even out of school they knew how to find trouble._

_Hope your birthday's wonderful,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry smiled reading through it again. Lupin would try to assure him, but it was difficult to not worry. Aurors and dementors were still searching for Sirius, and Harry knew the prejudice against werewolves was strong enough that many would kill Lupin as well if they found them. At least they were somewhere safe for the moment. Harry disregarded Lupin's warning about becoming an animagus completely. He'd been practicing since Christmas when he'd decided Lupin could be trusted, with or without lycanthropy. He hadn't had any success yet, but Harry was determined to be able to help Lupin as well. Potions weren't his strong suit, and he'd rather be right there with him anyways.

The tidbit about his dad was savored and read over again. The more he learned about his dad the more real he felt to Harry. He wasn't just a name or an idea. He was a fighter, brave, an incorrigible prankster, and loyal to a fault. Harry wished his parents were there with him, his mom scolding his dad for sneaking around in his youth, his dad pretending innocence and telling outrageous stories of what he'd done as a kid once Lily was gone.

His heart heavy he let Lupin's letter join the pile and opened the box. Nestled inside was a bottle of butterbeer and a bag full of prank items from Zonko's, most likely Sirius' idea. There was all kinds of items: an ink spraying quill, a skin dye kit, even babble gum. Chuckling he set the items in his trunk thinking of the good use he could make of it. The butterbeer was tucked away under a floorboard where he'd stored some food.

Finished opening his presents for the year Harry carefully folded the wrapping paper and tucked it away to let him remember opening the presents again. He pulled out some parchment and wrote a quick thank you to Hagrid and Hermione before settling down to reply to Lupin and Sirius.

_Lupin,_

_I'm glad you can settle down for a while. That should make things easier. I'm used to looking out for others, why should it be different with you and Padfoot? I've stayed out of trouble as much as possible with the Dursleys. I did prepare a small surprise for my aunt though._

_Most of my homework's complete, just tackling Potions and Ancient Runes. I wish Hermione was here to help. She always finds things to write. I'm struggling passing the first inch. Ron's invited me to spend the rest of the summer with his family at the Burrow. I'll be glad to leave here._

_Do you have any books on magical transportation I can borrow? I felt foolish learning about the Floo the first time, and there has to be a way to travel without ending up flat on my face afterwards. It'd be great if you had books on mind magic as well. Maybe it could help with the pain in my scar._

_Thank you for the gift. It'll be put to good use._

_Harry_

Not entirely honest, but Harry didn't want anyone realizing the real reason for his sudden interest in mind magic. Besides, he supposedly had never looked up anything related to his scar before now, so it made sense that he'd ask someone he trusted for help. It was difficult lying to Lupin, especially since he and Sirius were the only two Harry trusted with the secret that Venentrios belonged to him, if not that Venentrios was bonded as his familiar. It just felt wrong sharing what was happening with his scar. They'd worry, and likely tell Dumbledore. Harry preferred to do that himself so they could deal with it together, instead of Dumbledore quietly solving things and telling Harry he was too young to worry over such matters. Harry's letter to Sirius was a little more open, but not by much, sharing the tale of Venentrios fetching the mongoose and how he'd planted it for Aunt Petunia to find. A brief mention about being worried over Voldemort slipped in there too, if no explanation for why.

Satisfied he gave his letter to Hedwig the snowy owl cheerfully flying back into the night. Venentrios wrapped tightly around Harry and they headed down to prepare the floo. Concentrating Harry managed a pinch of wandless magic to make the removal of the boards on the fireplace silent. Stacking the logs it didn't take long to start a small cheerful fire. Harry took in a deep breath and stroked Venentrios. Now came the hard part.

Venentrios' tongue flickered out tasting the flames. _"Reach out with your magic. I ssshould be able to pick up if the Floo isss there that way."_ Harry concentrated and sent a slow tendril of his magic towards the fireplace. It felt strange pulling on the magic that was usually directed by his wand. Containing it within the fire was draining. The fire flickered dancing to a pale blue before settling in a deep emerald green. Venentrios hissed in pleasure and coiled down Harry's arm to have a better taste.

"_Magic'sss ssstrong. Feelsss good,"_ Venentrios crooned. Harry nodded grimly.

"_Isss the Floo there?"_ Holding up the magic was tiring. Venentrios nodded and withdrew letting Harry release his magic. Drained Harry leaned back. It would take a lot more practice before he could do such concentrated wandless magic without feeling like he'd just worked outside for the past few hours. It didn't help he had been working. Venentrios eyed him with worry.

"_You ssshould rest. The redheadsss come sssoon."_ Wearily Harry patted Venentrios and headed back to his room. Collapsing on the bed it didn't take long before he fell asleep visions of flames and butterbeer filling his mind.

A sharp rap on the door pulled Harry awake the next morning. Next to him Venentrios muttered threats about biting anyone who woke him up before drifting further asleep. Harry pulled on his glasses and squinted at the cracked alarm clock on the night table. 7:00 blared at him in red. He turned his gaze to the toy dragon flying in its display and smiled. It had been a good birthday.

"Boy! Are you up?" His aunt's shrill voice pulled him back to reality.

"Yeah!"

"Good. Get breakfast ready." Harry clambered out of bed and dug around for his clothes. Pulling on a clean if large pair of jeans and a red shirt that hung loosely on his frame Harry headed for the door and stumbled down. He entered the kitchen and quickly began to fry the eggs hoping he'd be able to finish his chores before the Weasleys arrived. Uncle Vernon stomped down a few minutes later and glared at Harry.

"Comb your hair!" The older man barked. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and sighed. It was still unmanageable despite the passing years and numerous attempts at taming it.

He finished with the eggs and started on the hash browns as Dudley came down. Dudley aimed a punch at Harry that was aptly dodged before plunking down in a seat. Harry finished the meal and served up taking a small portion for himself. No one complained as Uncle Vernon read the paper and Dudley worked through his breakfast studiously ignoring Aunt Petunia's attempts to find out his plans for the day.

Harry cleared his plate and started on the dishes. He looked to his relatives and sighed. He might as well tell them now, better than surprising them later. It'd keep the Weasleys from poking around the house too much, and keep the Dursleys fairly calm.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry stated. His uncle grunted.

"I received a letter from one of my friends. From school. He invited me to spend the rest of the summer with them." Uncle Vernon lowered his paper then, shooting Harry a murderous glare. Harry decided he'd better finish what he'd started and escape.

"They're picking me up today at ten…through the fireplace."

Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged. Finished the dishes Harry bolted for the stairs, making it to safety just in time as his uncle began to roar in anger. Wincing at the shout of "freaks" and "not while I'm alive" Harry looked to Venentrios. Clearly peeved at being woken up the rattler stared at him.

"_You told them?"_ Grinning Harry nodded.

It didn't take long for Harry to clear out his most precious possessions from the floorboards and finish loading everything up into his trunk. Finding a place to squeeze Hagrid's gift was difficult. Perhaps Harry should get a larger trunk, or a space expansion charm like Hermione's had for her books. Harry chatted with his familiar peaceably as his relatives panicked passing the time until the Weasleys were due to arrive. Venentrios slid under Harry's hoodie out of sight as Harry loaded up his things. Balancing the tank and cage on top of the trunk Harry ventured down to the living room. Harry glanced over a touch surprised to see his uncle standing there looking grim and determined to make sure the freaks didn't infect his home. Harry nodded to him and tightened his grip on his possessions. Thankfully no move was made to stop him, Uncle Vernon just as relieved at Harry's future absence as Harry himself.

Right as the clock struck ten the flames in the fireplace lit a bright green. Uncle Vernon stiffened beady eyes darting around the room; perhaps for a weapon or a quick escape. Mr Weasley tumbled into the room and brushed soot off. Glancing around he spotted Harry and smiled widely.

"Hello Harry! Got everything?" Harry nodded watching as the fireplace expelled Percy, Ron and Mrs Weasley into the room. Uncle Vernon looked ready to explode, his home invaded by redheads in freak clothing and wandering around. Mr Weasley was currently staring in fascination at a lamp wondering aloud how it was powered.

Mrs Weasley bustled over to Harry and immediately enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Harry winced as Venentrios moved the snake trying to not be caught. She meant well, and Harry always enjoyed her hugs, almost feeling like family at times like this. Harry returned the hug awkwardly as Percy looked around.

"I must be off now, new work at the ministry. Good to see you Harry," Percy said. Harry watched as Percy apparated off, oblivious to the flashing neon words 'Errand Boy' on his back. One of the twins' tricks most likely. He smiled as Mr Weasley grabbed his trunk to carry over. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat, reminding everyone of his presence.

"Right then," he growled, "make sure you've taken everything with you. And don't bother to write. We don't want any funny business round here." Ron scowled at Uncle Vernon and moved closer to Harry.

"Don't mind him," Ron muttered, "it'll be great to have you around. Maybe the twins will ease up on the pranks." Squirming in Mrs Weasley's powerful grip Harry stared at the ground. He hated it when people noticed how his life at the Dursleys wasn't quite right. He didn't want pity for it. He wanted people to just ignore it, forget it and move on.

Sensing his discomfort Mrs Weasley smiled softly at Harry.

"Come along then love, time to go." Mr Weasley apparated straight to the Burrow to drop Harry's stuff in Ron's room leaving them to go through the Floo. Harry took a handful and tossed it in calling for the Burrow.

Coughing the soot out Harry blinked landing dizzily in the kitchen. He smiled happily taking in the sight of the rambling home. The kitchen as always was chaotic, mismatched furniture a welcome reprieve from the stiff order at the Dursleys'. The warm gold and orange coloring in the kitchen gave it a warm cheerful feeling the walls barely visible beneath newspaper clippings, photos, and children report cards. The letter stating Percy's position as Head Boy was displayed prominently next to a picture of the entire Weasley clan smiling and waving. The clock pointing where each Weasley was spun as members arrived, changing from 'Out' to 'Home'.

Breathing in deeply Harry smiled at Ron. His friend grinned still embarrassed at the mess the small house was in. He just didn't understand Harry's willingness to trade all his money to live in such a place.

"Come on, stuff's in my room." Harry followed Ron up the rickety staircase into the bright orange room. Again he found himself wishing that his friend wasn't such a devote Chudley Cannons fan. Quickly Harry set up Hedwig's cage and tucked Venentrios' tank partly out of sight by the small transfigured bed he'd be using. Ron thought his tank was used to hold live mice for Hedwig, and a quick glamour ensured he wouldn't learn otherwise. Convincing Ron he wasn't evil when everyone in Hogwarts learned he was a parseltongue had been difficult enough. He couldn't imagine Ron's reaction if his friend realized he actively used it with a pet snake.

Venentrios slithered out from Harry's hoodie and curled up comfortably in the tank. Harry smiled at his familiar.

"Welcome home," he whispered. Closing his eyes he smiled, pretending it really was.


	3. The Dark Mark

Ron only let Harry soak in the bliss of his temporary room for a few minutes before leaning over and poking Harry.

"Hey, I know you probably wanna stay up here, but my mum's got your birthday party set up downstairs." Harry's eyes shot wide open and he quickly bound down the stairs. Harry skidded to a halt as he entered the overstuffed living room, warm comfortable furniture squeezed into every bit of space there was.

"Happy birthday Harry!" What seemed like the entire Weasley clan beamed at him. Harry felt himself turning red. It was great to be noticed and have his birthday actually celebrated. He still hated being the center of attention. Harry figured it was because for so long he'd only earned attention when being punished, and he wasn't eager to revisit such memories. He would rather be in the shadows observing.

Harry slipped on the familiar mask of the reckless Gryffindor his friends knew and grinned.

"Wow! This is awesome guys! Thanks!" Mrs Weasley pulled him into another hug Harry briefly savored before being served a giant slice of chocolate cake. The rich cake almost fell apart in his mouth as he savored it still warm from being freshly baked. Harry smiled as the rest of the Weasley family dug in enjoying the excuse to celebrate. Blinking Harry realized that in fact the entire Weasley family was here-minus Percy.

There was Ron and Ginny, his two friends amiably sitting close by and stuffing their faces. The twins Fred and George had backed up some to watch everyone whispering to each other with devious grins on their faces. Mrs Weasley reigned over everything making sure the cake was divided fairly as Mr Weasley sat down content to be surrounded by his family. The two older Weasleys weren't anyone Harry knew well, though he'd heard Ron mention both, and had briefly met Charlie. It was easy to pick Charlie out with the thick scars that came from handling dragons. Bill had to be the one with the ponytail. He worked as a curse breaker for the goblins. It had been the trip to Egypt to see him that had set Sirius on his escape to find Wormtail.

Harry watched them both quietly as the cake was finished. A small cluster of presents was quickly dropped in front of him.

"I know it's not much," Mrs Weasley said anxiously rearranging the presents, "but at least it's a proper celebration." Harry shrugged looking at the presents. He was still just happy that he received anything at all. He didn't need a huge pile of presents to be happy, unlike his pig of a cousin.

"Thanks," he muttered. Digging in Harry forced himself to tear through the wrapping not appearing to care if it was intact or not. Quickly he found out that Ron had actually gotten him a small present besides the ticket to the Quidditch World Cup. A set of omniculars to watch the game was passed to him. Mrs Weasley had bought him a bundle of treats and a package of homemade fudge. Some new clothes were the gift from both Weasley parents. It was a relief for Harry to unwrap them. His clothes weren't terrible as he had learned spells to make Dudley's large clothes fit better but this was new, with no holes to patch or enchantments needed to make it fit. New gloves for Quidditch were given by the twins, and a book on dueling from Ginny surprised everyone but Harry to receive.

Harry managed to stuff half of Mrs Weasley's fudge in his mouth before being dragged out to play a quick game of Quidditch. Summoning his broom it was given to whoever was playing seeker at the moment as they changed positions in the makeshift game dodging bludgers as Fred and George competed to see who could knock someone off a broom first. Red faced from the exertion Harry hadn't even noticed how much time had passed until Mrs Weasley's voice bellowed out announcing supper.

Harry settled down at the table between Ron and Ginny letting the noise of the Weasley household wash over him. Grinning from his place he watched in relative silence blending in among the numerous redheads. Ron's loud exclamations as he described the day's game took all of Mrs Weasley's attention, Mr Weasley listening politely as Percy happily described his day at the ministry and the important work he had done. Earlier Fred and George had been chastised for pranking Percy, but clearly not enough to stop them from slipping something into the potato salad.

Both Harry and Ginny noticed this and wisely declined to have any. When everyone except them and the twins promptly grew thick moustaches that threatened to spill over the table onto the ground Harry ducked down quietly chuckling. Ginny's soft smile captured his attention and he turned to the girl.

"Hey, I never thanked you for the present," Harry murmured, "it's perfect." Ginny turned a deep red their conversation perfectly hidden by Mrs Weasley's howls demanding that the twins fixed this under threat of missing tomorrow's game.

"I thought you could use it," she whispered. Harry smiled widely at her. Ginny was the only one who seemed to understand the threat Voldemort posed. Everyone else just pretended all was fine, or that Harry would pull a miracle out of thin air when the time came. Ginny had experienced how Voldemort worked first hand though, and she knew Harry needed help to be ready.

"I appreciate it, it'll be useful." Now all Harry needed was a good partner to practice with. He had enough spells and had studied techniques, he just needed someone to practice it on.

The twins finally revealed some carefully hidden treats that were supposed to remove the moustaches. The new facial hair fell off in a thick clump leaving enough red hair behind to give wigs to several bald children. Harry grinned dragging out a long red strand from his plate. Ron brushed off the hair from his lap and glanced to Harry.

"How'd you avoid getting pranked?" Ron demanded. Harry shrugged, not wanting to tell Ron he'd seen what the twins were doing and not warned him.

"Don't like potato salad."

Ron glowered at the twins accepting Harry's explanation. Dinner resumed letting Harry relax his guard knowing the twins wouldn't try anything else with the threat of not being able to go to the big Quidditch game tomorrow. Harry considered trying a prank himself, but that wouldn't help in the long run. Most likely the twins would be blamed, he'd still end up going to the Quidditch game, and the twins would be mad at him. Harry was fairly certain whatever Voldemort was planning would continue whether or not Harry was there, and couldn't have anything to do with him since it was only thanks to Mrs Weasley staying behind that he'd be there. Still, a healthy dose of paranoia about the dark lord was never harmful.

Mr Weasley stood up allowing Harry to witness a rare moment of silence in the Weasley home.

"Alright, we'll be waking up early to head to the campsite where the game is being held. We'll have to be dressed and out the door at five am to make it. Percy, you will be responsible for helping Harry, Ron, and Ginny make it in time. Fred, George, no nonsense before we go. You'll be right beside me until we have our tent up. Got it?" The twins nodded bashfully willing to agree to just about anything until they got there. Ron grumbled about not being a baby that needed watching, but Harry was fine with the extra precautions.

"We'll be camping there?" Harry asked. He had thought it was just one game and they'd be going home. It was brilliant that he'd be able to camp for the first time. Certainly not the way muggles did, going back to basics, but Harry was still excited by the thought. It sounded like a lot of fun. Harry might have even been excited if he wasn't worried about Voldemort. Harry wondered if Mr Weasley would notice if he added any extra wards around the tents.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"You didn't think-" George added.

"-the Quidditch World Cup-"

"-would end in just one match-"

"-did you?" the twins chorused. Harry shrugged feeling a bit foolish. He supposed just one match wasn't as big a deal as all the excitement they were throwing around. It made more sense if there was a series of matches. Mr Weasley nodded.

"They'll be playing for a week. We were actually quite lucky this year, got a spot near the pitch so we won't have to walk too far," Mr Weasley cheerfully informed Harry. Harry weakly grinned wishing Venentrios was with him at the moment.

"Sounds good."

Mrs Weasley stood. "Alright, enough chat dears. Tomorrow comes early. Off to bed!"

She wasn't exaggerating. Harry was used to getting up early but it felt more like he was being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night than getting up at four in the morning. Blearily Harry did his best to force himself awake and alert. He tried to wake up instantly, but the truth was while snapping awake and into action was easy it took time for the brain to actually catch up with the rest of the body. Venentrios didn't bother staying awake mumbling unhappily before curling around Harry's shoulders and dropping back asleep.

It was only once they were on their way to the campsite that Harry woke up enough to notice how strangely the Weasley family was dressed. They looked like they had thrown together costumes out of whatever clothes they found to fit into some strange movie he'd never heard of. Ginny wore a flowery dress with huge puffed sleeves, a bonnet, and carried a briefcase to finish off the outfit. Mr Weasley had on trousers complete with suspenders overtop a thick Weasley jumper. The twins had jean caprees on, which would have been fine if they hadn't matched it with dress shirts. Ron looked like he'd never changed out of his pajamas with a bathrobe and rubber galoshes on. Harry snuck a look at Percy and sniggered. At least his outfit was relatively normal, if more suited for the 1800's with that top hat and vest.

"Er…why is everyone dressed weird?" Harry asked Ron. Ron turned deep red as Mr Weasley perked up.

"The campsite the game's being held at is owned by muggles, so we have to disguise ourselves!" he cheerfully answered. Harry looked around. Disguise? Wizarding robes did stand out, but he felt like he was traveling with escaped circus clowns.

"Right." Harry wisely decided not to mention muggles would still find their outfits strange. Mr Weasley was a muggle expert in the ministry after all. Harry would just pretend this was normal.

Right. Like he could. Harry kept his eyes focused on the ground to keep from laughing. Reaching the top of a hill Mr Weasley beamed.

"Here we are!" Harry looked around. No campsite, no Quidditch pitch, not even any other wizards. Was it hidden still?

"Where?" Mr Weasley seemed not to hear him digging through old rubbish before settling on holding an old boot.

"Sir? Where's the campsite?"

Startled Mr Weasley looked at Harry. "You've never traveled by portkey before, have you?' Harry shook his head. "It's quite simple really. An ordinary object in the area is charmed to take those who touch it to a certain destination. Allows quick travel in large groups to places without fireplaces. They can be set to activate on a password or, as this one is, a time. The time arrives, and the portkey takes us to the campsite. Very tidy." Harry followed the instructions the best he could his eyes sparking with intrigue. That sounded highly convenient. He'd have to learn the spell, maybe get a portkey that will take him to a safe place if he lands in trouble. Was Hogwarts warded against that? It'd be nice if he could just zap straight to the castle for safety.

Harry squinted at the horizon not entirely surprised to realize more wizards were heading their way. A tall blond boy walked toward them with a slightly darker haired older man following. Harry recognized Cedric Diggory from last year's match and assumed the man with him was a relative.

"Arthur!" the older main cried, "Nice to see you're using your tickets. Just decided to take my boy with me. He deserves to see a real match after beating Harry Potter himself at Quidditch last year." Both Harry and Cedric turned red at the words the seventh year Hufflepuff shrugging his dad off.

"It wasn't like that," Cedric muttered, "Harry fell off his broom."

"And the better man kept hold of his, eh?" Cedric's dad chuckled. Clearly he wouldn't let anything take the shine off his son's victory. Cedric glanced at Harry and turned redder realizing his dad was boasting about him defeating Harry right in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry smiled softly and shrugged.

"It was a good match," Harry offered. He knew what it was like to have others make a great deal out of something he had little to do with. The match had been painful, but Cedric truly was skilled. He deserved the win, even if Harry felt slightly guilty about losing the match for his team.

"See? Even Harry Potter agrees," Mr Diggory exclaimed. Mr Weasley cleared his throat.

"Alright now, it's about to activate. Hold on." Harry placed his hand on the boot and closed his eyes hoping it wouldn't be as uncomfortable as apparition. Harry's luck held though, and the solid twist in his gut jerked him forward. Stumbling off balance Harry looked around.

Now this was more what he'd been expecting. Oddly dressed wizards and witches buzzed about walking into the forest in front of them. Harry could see tents, if they could be called that, poking out of the forest. They broke all laws, towering up three stories, glass windows, garden sills, miniature fireworks piping out of impossible chimneys. Harry grinned. This was certainly the place with all its oddities and magic.

Walking forward Harry stared curiously at a rather normal man grumbling about the campsite being so busy. Two aurors stood beside him, almost as if he was a prisoner. A small chill crept through Harry as they walked over to the man.

"Hello," Mr Weasley said cheerfully. The man looked at them in suspicion as one of the aurors checked the tickets. Waved through they continued forward.

"Hey," the man started, "they didn't pay."

"They paid in advance Mr Robertson," one of the aurors tried to soothe. The man looked over and jumped out of the seat in shock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? I'll call the po-" Before his sentence finished the other auror hit the man with a spell. Dazed he sank back down in his seat and began sorting brochures.

Unnerved by the display Harry pointed to Mr Robertson. "What's going on over there?" To his surprise Percy answered.

"The campsite's owned by that muggle and his family. It's why we have to try and blend in. Poor fellow does realize there's something going on every once in a while and has to be obliviated. It's why we're not supposed to use obvious displays of magic." Glancing around Harry's stomach rolled. Clearly no one was following that rule. No one seemed to care Mr Robertson was being obliviated again and again. A strange roll of his gut told him he was familiar with that daze. He'd felt such a thing. But wouldn't someone have noticed if his memories were being modified?

No, Harry realized. Not with how many secrets he kept. He could only hope this was just an after effect of the portkey, and not the truth. Harry didn't want his memories tampered with. Harry didn't know if there were ways to counter it either. Resolving to work harder on finding ways to protect his mind Harry missed out as the tent was set up. He only snapped out of it long enough to notice that Bill and Charlie had joined them.

They headed to the Quidditch game Venentrios waking up from his warm place around Harry's shoulders. He'd briefly panicked when Fudge had spotted them and insisted that they took a box near where he was. Lucius looked shocked to see Harry at the game however so Harry was certain Voldemort hadn't known he'd be coming. Venentrios hissed softly watching for any nearby threats to his master. Beside the strangeness of the seat where Bartemus Crouch, the department head for Magical Law Enforcement and Percy's boss, was supposed to sit with only his elf Winky sitting there the game ran smoothly. Harry even got a laugh out of realizing the Bulgarian Minister of Magic was only pretending to not know English to avoid speaking to Fudge.

The game was ended with Bulgaria's seeker Victor Krum catching the snitch. Harry had followed him closely out on the field impressed by the dark haired seeker. Ron had whispered excitedly to Harry that Krum was the youngest professional Quidditch player in the league and had been playing for the past two years. Harry was impressed by the seeker's skills. Perhaps he could adapt some of the moves Krum had made to his own games.

Back at the tent Harry picked the bunk bed closest to the door when they went to sleep. It would give him a quick exit if he needed to get up in a hurry. Harry took a moment to cast a spell that would alert him if anyone approached the tent that wasn't a Weasley and settled down Venentrios promising to act as a lookout. Harry put up a few wards around the entire tent before finally letting himself fall asleep, assured that if Voldemort came he'd at least receive a decent warning before he was reached.

A sharp buzz ran over Harry's body jolting him awake. His alarm had been set off. Alert Harry reached for his wand and hurriedly threw on a coat.

"_What isss it?"_ Harry hissed. Venentrios didn't answer just rattling his tail in warning. Whatever it was his familiar didn't like it. Rolling over Harry threw a pillow at Ron.

"Ron," Harry hissed, "Ron!" The redhead just mumbled and rolled over. Harry rolled his eyes. Fine. If Ron wanted to get caught in whatever was going on that was up to him. Harry was getting out of here. He would prefer living to the next day. Scooping Venentrios up Harry left the tent tucking his wand in his pocket.

Peering around Harry squinted in the dim light. It was still and quiet around where they were the chaos still a distance off. It wouldn't be that way for long. Harry could make out screams as wizards and witches were woken by a group dressed in black robes levitating some poor fools in the air behind them. Backing away Harry glanced around. Where could he go?

"_Head into the foressst,"_ Venentrios hissed, _"We can avoid them there."_ Harry nodded and walked quickly into the dark woods. Thankfully the voices quickly faded in the distance. They'd lost them. Harry leaned against a tree letting himself regain his breath.

A sharp warning rattle from Venentrios brought Harry back on guard. The rattler hissed at an unseen threat a ghostly touch brushing his leg. Spinning wildly Harry groped for his wand.

"Who's there?" His hand closed around air finding nothing in his pocket. Desperately Harry turned his head. The wand was gone! Did it fall out? Was it stolen? How had it disappeared? Harry could have sworn no one else was around. An invisibility cloak perhaps? But why would anyone be in this forest with him? Wandless Harry grabbed a heavy branch. It wasn't as good as a wand, but Harry wouldn't count on his wandless magic beyond the basics, and being hit with a huge branch would hurt anyone.

"_I'll bite,"_ Venentrios warned. The snap of a branch brought Harry's attention around tensing.

"**MORSMORDRE!**" A deep voice shouted the spell. Shocked Harry backed up. That came from nearby. Someone was near him. Too close for Harry's comfort Harry moved so he could hopefully see whoever had cast the spell.

A small clearing revealed itself through the trees, just big enough for a small group to stand in. Above the clearing Harry's gaze was riveted to the spell's result. A soft glowing green fog formed a giant skull that seemed to mock the empty night. The jaw opened releasing a giant snake. Harry was reminded of the Chamber of Secrets as he watched the ghastly sign light up the sky the snake weaving through the skull. Branch held loosely Harry almost missed the others approaching him.

"Harry!" Harry spun around to find a pale faced Ron, Percy and Mr Weasley not far behind. His friend looked shaken by the night's events. Harry was glad he'd cleared out before the trouble reached him. It must have been bad.\

"Hey Ron. You alright?" Ron nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Everyone was freaked out when they realized Death Eaters were at the camp burning things. It seems they took the muggle family who owned this place to torture. Aurors got here just in time to make sure they weren't killed, but everyone scattered when that appeared." Ron pointed to the mark the snake flickering its tongue out disdainfully. Harry tilted his head.

"Death eaters?" Is that what the black robed wizards were? The late arrival of the aurors didn't surprise Harry. They were supposed to be more in control considering what a large gathering of wizards and witches were here, but Harry had generally found them useless, just as much as the government they served. At least poor Mr Robertson survived his encounter with magic. He'd be a lot better off if he never experienced it again.

"Yeah, Death Eaters," Ron nodded, "the old followers of You-Know-Who called themselves that. That mark was used all the time when You-Know-Who was active. They'd cast it above people they'd murdered. It's why everyone panicked so much." Harry nodded his head.

"Wonder why it was set off," Harry idly stated. His mind buzzed with what had happened Venentrios sliding back out of sight from the Weasleys. Why did Voldemort do this?

"To frighten people," a cold voice stated. Reflexively Harry reached for his wand. Reminded he didn't have it Harry gritted his teeth. He had to find a better way to carry it, some way to prevent this from happening again. Maybe he should get a second wand as well, in case his precautions failed. It might take some work, but surely Ollivander would be willing to give him a second.

The owner of the voice stepped into the clearing with aurors walking behind him. Straw like blond hair plastered around his face ice blue eyes only sharpened by his glasses.

"Search the area! The castor couldn't have gotten far." Harry clenched his jaw as the man's gaze settled on him. Did he think Harry had done it?

"Mr Crouch," Percy exclaimed. He stepped over to the grim man's side trying to look useful.

"We heard the commotion. If there's any way we can help let us know," Percy said pompously. Crouch glanced to Percy frowning.

"Weatherby, is it? Just stay out of the way and let the aurors work." Percy nodded seemingly not bothered that Crouch had got his name wrong.

"That's your boss?" Ron whispered. Percy nodded.

"He's a great man." Harry eyed Crouch. He seriously doubted Percy was right. The man might be good at his job, but he didn't seem the kind of man many would trust. More someone to be avoided really.

"Found something!" an auror shouted. His train of thought broken Harry followed the group to where the auror had called from. Behind some bushes a dazed house elf was sitting up. Harry blinked in surprise recognizing Winky, Crouch's house elf. And in her hand…

"That's my wand!" Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. How could he just blurt something out like that? He didn't want them to notice him, now it was unavoidable. Now they'd all know he'd been wandering around in the woods while this was happening. That would look deeply suspicious. Winky looked at the wand in her hand and squeaked in terror. Harry's eyes narrowed. Why did she have his wand? Recalling the ghostly touch from earlier Harry studied the elf. His wand had definitely been taken from him. But why would a house elf have it? They could perform magic without a wand. Harry had seen Dobby use plenty of wandless magic, and it was powerful.

An old auror with a wooden leg swooped in grabbing Harry's wand. It took all of Harry's control to just stand there instead of snatching his wand back. He felt bare without it.

"So Potter, you were in the woods here earlier? Alone?" The gruff voice growled. Harry stared at the scarred auror. It was impossible to tell his age under the numerous scars. He was missing a huge chunk out of his nose and one of his eyes rolled in its socket. Crouch studied Harry causing him to squirm. He should have tried harder to wake Ron. At least he'd have an alibi then, proof of his innocence.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. Crouch's eyes brightened reminding Harry of Venentrios as he circled his prey. The snake hissed coiling more tightly around Harry. He stiffened his eyes shifting to the mark. If they saw Venentrios now it would be Azkaban first, questions later. He could end up like Sirius.

"_Tell them you sssleepwalk,"_ Venentrios suggested.

"I was sleepwalking I guess. I don't always sleep well. The noise woke me and I was out here." Harry gestured around. "It was pretty freaky waking up here without my wand." The Weasleys looked incredulously at Harry. He'd never mentioned sleepwalking before. Harry clenched his jaw. He had no choice. He'd just have to stick to the story. At least he had something he could use if Ron ever woke up at night to notice Harry wasn't in his bed. Crouch frowned.

"Likely story. Let's see if it's true." Briefly Crouch cast a spell on the wand. A ghostly version of the Dark Mark shot out of Harry's wand laying over the first before vanishing. Harry flooded with rage. So Voldemort decided to use _his_ wand in his plan. How dare he?

"Looks like you're caught in your lies. You're under arrest!" Crouch exclaimed.

"No!" Ron shouted. Harry had never been more glad for his friend's blind willingness to jump into trouble. Mr Weasley placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"This is a mistake," Mr Weasley said, "Harry said he woke up without a wand. He's only a fourteen year old boy as well, and the spell to cast the Dark Mark is extremely complex. Harry couldn't cast it." Harry shot Mr Weasley a grateful look, glad no one mentioned his ability to cast a patronus.

"He's powerful enough to defeat You-Know-Who," the scarred auror said, "he could cast the spell." Harry looked at the man wishing he'd stayed silent. Crouch nodded looking almost manic.

"Don't be foolish Moody," Mr Weasley scoffed, "You-Know-Who killed Harry's parents. He wouldn't join him, or use such a spell. Would you Harry?" All eyes on him Harry nodded.

"_Foolsss,"_ Venentrios hissed, _"you'd ussse sssuch ssspellsss to sssurvive."_ Harry shifted his head in an imperceptible nod to Venentrios' words. He avoided Dark Magic, unwilling to risk its addiction, but there was little he wouldn't use to survive.

Crouch whirled on the fallen house elf then. "Winky!" Wide eyed the house elf looked up trembling. "You're the only other one here. So it was you! You stole Potter's wand!" The house elf gasped large green eyes filling with tears.

"N-no!" Crouch ignored the house elf's words.

"How dare you learn such a dark spell! In my house!" The little elf was trembling and shaking now as her master shouted at her. Harry wished he could help, but his own name had just barely been cleared. Moody snorted unimpressed by his boss' actions.

"You know what this means, Winky," Crouch thundered.

"Nooo Master Crouch Sir! Winky's a good elf! She never did this!"

"Clothes, Winky!" The house elf shrank back in despair. It was too late. A simple hat was tossed her way and the contract was broken.

Harry stared in revulsion as Crouch turned, his features almost shrouded in madness. The scarred auror stumped after him. Pausing he leaned toward Harry.

"Madness really," Moody muttered, "gets us all in the end. Spend so many years chasing darkness and you see it everywhere. Either that or you end up blind when it's too close to home." Moody shot a measuring look Harry's way and moved on. Shivering Harry watched them retreat. One by one the crowd melted away, Harry drawn off by the Weasleys back toward their tent.

Glancing behind him Harry watched as the broken house elf sobbed, the clearing perfectly lit by the laughing Dark Mark.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Guest: Harry is super paranoid. He's been almost killed every year he's been at Hogwarts, and sees the tournament as the biggest current threat to his life, and so the most likely. Crazy, but he made the jump**

Harry felt Venentrios move around his neck, the familiar feeling missing the usual comfort it brought him. The Weasleys were strangely silent as they returned to the tent. Luckily the tent hadn't been destroyed as the Death Eaters paraded past. Ron kept glancing at Harry making the light night feel even more surreal.

"What?" Harry muttered. Ron shrugged.

"You never mentioned sleepwalking before," Ron said, "I thought you'd tell me since we spend so much time together." Harry's mind raced searching for a plausible excuse his friend would buy.

"Well, there's always been plenty of other things going on. Sleepwalking tends to be forgotten when you're trying to survive Voldemort." Ron flinched as Harry casually stated Voldemort's name. It was something Harry had never understood, and he'd never picked up the habit of saying You-Know-Who. It just seemed too silly for something so cerious.

Ron nodded. Ginny gave Harry an appraising look arching a brow at him. Harry didn't meet her eyes afraid she somehow knew he was lying. He couldn't tell Ginny he'd chosen to just leave her brother behind when trouble came. It had been a foolish move, and he was regretting it now. A loner he might be, but Harry needed the loyal alibi of his friend.

Mr Weasley looked at his family face drawn in the early hours.

"The rest of the games have been postponed for now," he said, "they'll be rescheduled once the ministry has finished it's investigations and made sure it's safe to continue." Harry snorted. More like the ministry would cover it's butt and lie that everything was fine. Voldemort was smart. Harry doubted any useful evidence would be found.

"So we're going home in the morning?" Harry glanced over at the twin who had spoken unsure which was which in the dim light. Grimly Mr Weasley nodded.

"Get what sleep you can. We'll try and clear out before the rush gets too bad." Nodding they all entered the tent, the eldest Weasley sons looking distinctly disappointed.

"So much for our vacation," Bill muttered.

"At least I'll get a chance to see everyone at Hogwarts," Charlie said. Harry glanced at the dragon handler curious why he'd be at Hogwarts, but far too exhausted to dwell on it.

Warm in his bed Harry let Venentrios slide down his arm so they could talk.

_"Think thisss wasss Voldemort'sss plan?"_ Harry asked.

_"No,"_ the snake hissed, "_too sssimple for him. There isss more to thisss than it appearsss."_ Harry nodded in agreement.

_"Can't believe sssomeone took my wand. Who do you think did it? It sssertainly wasssn't the elf, no matter what Crouch sssaysss."_ The rattler shook his tail clearly disgusted by the auror.

_"I tasssted sssomeone elssse in the woodsss,"_ Venentrios said, _"but the ssscent wasss gone when everyone found usss."_ Harry frowned. Someone else had been there that no one had found? Someone no one had found any evidence of?

_"Did the perssson tassste like he wasss rotting?"_ Harry doubted it was Voldemort, sure his scar would have hurt if the dark lord had actually been there, but he had to check. Venentrios shook his head.

_"Tasssted of filth. The man tassstesss mad, not all there. And too passsionate. The man enjoyed the chaosss."_ Harry frowned. Who was it that stole his wand? Someone close to Voldemort? On a secret task while the Death Eaters kept the public's attention elsewhere? But why take Harry's wand? How had Winky gotten it? What were they looking for here?

_"Sssomething to think on,"_ Harry murmured, _"What doesss my wand have to do with what happened?"_ His familiar had no answer for that. Laying down Harry drifted into sleep the rattler remaining on guard.

Back at the Burrow Harry had little time to work on finding an answer to his questions. He never had appeared as studious at Hogwarts, and now Harry paid for his secretiveness. There was barely a moment in the Weasley household that Harry had time to himself. He played cards and chess with Ron, ran Quidditch skirmishes with the redheads, degnomed the garden, dodged pranks from the twins and launched some in return, and talked with Ginny. Safe at the Burrow Venentrios had been returned to his tank, the snake all too happy to miss out on almost being crushed by the exuberant redheads.

Harry missed being able to just talk with his familiar, but Ginny made a fair substitute. He could tell her about his worries that Voldemort had put into action a larger plan at the Quidditch World Cup, and she helped him look for evidence. They were both quickly frustrated by the lack of information published and turned to practicing dueling to make up for it. Harry had to hold back since he couldn't claim to know all the spells he did, but it quickly became clear that Ginny was more than fit as a dueling partner. She was brilliant at using the Burrow to her advantage, and more inventive than Harry would have guessed with the spells she did use.

Hedwig's arrival at the Burrow was a huge relief to Harry. He hadn't managed to progress any further in finding a way to communicate secretly with Sirius and Lupin, but at least he could hear from them again. Hedwig had a couple parcels with her as well, making Harry hopeful that Lupin had found the books Harry had asked for. As soon as he'd received the letters and parcels Harry had raced upstairs slamming the door shut on Ron's room.

Harry locked the door and uttered a quick privacy spell, the act so habitual he didn't realize any of the Weasleys might think it strange.

_"Venentriosss,"_ Harry hissed, _"Lupin'sss written back."_ The rattler uncurled from where he'd been resting and gently nosed open the tank. Slithering over to Harry Venentrios curled up in his lap and looked at the unopened letter.

_"What doesss it sssay?"_ Harry ripped open the envelope and scanned the contents hissing to Venentrios what it said.

_Harry,_

_The little gift for your aunt sounds amusing. You should have just told me, Padfoot can't keep a secret from me to save his life. Sounds like Venentrios is quite powerful for such a young rattler. I'm surprised you can handle him so easily._

_I'm glad you'll be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasleys. It's sure to be fun, especially since you can use your wand there. Feel free to give the twins hell for us. I'm sure the ghoul would be happy enough to oblige you in anything you come up with._

_Your letter reminded me of how little you know of the wizarding world. I found a book titled "History of Magical Transport", it should help you out. Apparition does get easier once you're doing it yourself. I've always found controlling the magic makes it easier._

_I'm concerned about the pain in your scar. Have you talked to Dumbledore about it? Has your scar been hurting you recently? Curse scars are very tricky to deal with. Perhaps Bill Weasley could be of some help as he works as a curse breaker. I've included a small book on magic affecting the mind, "Magical Minds". Perhaps it can help._

_Let me know if your scar bothers you again._

_Remus Lupin_

Venentrios glowed with pleasure at the praise from the werewolf. He hissed softly at the mention of the danger he held, but understood Harry wanted to keep his ability to speak to snakes quiet. They had finally stopped calling him the next dark lord and Harry preferred to keep it that way, letting the knowledge that he was a parselmouth fade into the background and be forgotten. Harry's lips thinned as he read over Lupin's brush off at Harry's ignorance. He wasn't as ignorant as Lupin imagined him. Harry had done his best to educate himself on the wizarding world as he realized how little he knew. Books on wizarding etiquette, traditions, and history were devoured. There were still things he missed as Harry couldn't imagine everything he needed to know, but Harry had not told anyone. He didn't want anyone to imagine him floundering in the wizarding world as ignorant as a muggle could be. The-Boy-Who-Lived had too many enemies to be able to afford that mistake.

Lupin's off hand acknowledgement smarted a little, as did the fact that he merely helped Harry with what he asked, instead of asking what else Harry would like to learn about. If Harry really had been as ignorant about the wizarding world as Lupin presumed there were plenty of questions that Harry would have. He would have appreciated getting help learning. Yes Harry was busy, but in it's own way the knowledge of how to interact with the various magical creatures such as goblins and why there were prejudices against them were just as important to Harry's survival as dueling spells. Lupin's assurance that apparition would get easier at least relaxed him slightly.

It seemed even the tiniest mention of his scar had worried Lupin. Most likely Sirius would be worked up as well. Harry noted not to mention how his scar hurt to his godfathers. They'd freak out and force him to confront Dumbledore. Then they'd brush him off and tell him to leave it to the 'adults', nevermind that it was **his** head that felt like it would split open around Voldemort. If he wanted this solved he had to do it himself, not have someone else do it. At least the book sounded like a possibility for help. Harry flipped open Sirius' letter scanning it quickly.

_Pup,_

_Brilliant trick to pull! I think I actually heard her all the way out to the caves. Next time see if you can get Venentrios to give them a real scare. That'd be a laugh._

_How was the Quidditch match? Mooney placed a bet on Bulgaria for me. Hopefully Krum pulled through. It'd be mighty useful to have something over my dear pal. He's far too grim. Maybe it'll cheer him up to hear about the game._

_If Voldemort's making a move soon we'll hear it. Might be difficult to get out here but Dumbledore keeps us informed of Voldemort's movements. Read that book Moony got you on mind magic. Won't do to have you in pain from that thrice blasted scar. Let me know if the pain gets worse. Perhaps we can find something to help._

_Padfoot_

Harry chuckled at Sirius' letter. He penned a quick reply and tucked the letters under his pillow to send out tonight. Hedwig could stay and rest for a bit before her next trip. Venentrios slithered back towards his tank and watched Harry open the books.

_"The werewlf'sss idea of usssing the Weasssley curssse breaker isss reasssonable. We ssshould ussse him."_ Harry shook his head.

_"I don't trussst him. He could notissse the familiar bond. Or ssspell my mind."_ What if the Weasley noticed that Harry's magic wasn't entirely Light like everyone assumed? Dumbledore had taken steps against Voldemort without mercy. He'd hate to have the powerful wizard turn against him. As an ally Harry could trust the man implicitly. He didn't want to see Dumbledore's disappointment if the man thought he was turning dark, especially after the warning about the associations of parseltongue with dark wizards Dumbledore had given Harry.

Venentrios grumbled about stubborn wizards and curled up to bask in the light. Steps pounding down the hall outside drew Harry out of his thoughts. Remembering he was in the Burrow and not with the Dursleys Harry cursed and quickly pulled down the spells he'd thrown up to keep others away. Ron burst into the room.

"Harry! Saw you come up here. What's up?" Harry held up his letters making sure Ron couldn't actually read them.

"Got a letter from Sirius." Ron sat on his bed and grinned widely.

"That's great. What'd he have to say?" Harry laughed.

"The usual. Complained Lupin's not letting him have any fun, asking how I am, suggesting pranks I could pull." Ron snickered. Relieved Ron didn't push further Harry fell back into easy chatter with Ron about Quidditch. An argument quickly built around Krum's maneuvering Harry arguing Krum could catch the snitch faster if he didn't spin on his broom and Ron shouting that seeing the tricks was one of the best parts of watching the game.

The summer sped by. A trip to Diagon Alley was arranged a week before Hogwart signaling the end of the summer and the renewal of Harry having time to himself. Harry had barely managed to skim the book on magical transportation, let alone starting on studying mind magic. At least he had a chance to pick out books for himself in the alley. If he was lucky Harry might even be able to sneak into Knockturn Alley before he had to let the Weasleys 'find' him. He needed to stop at Ollivander's for a second wand as well.

Harry removed a sizable mount of gold from his vault and returned to the lobby. The Weasleys surrounded him, an unwitting honor guard. As amusing as the thought was it did keep him from doing what he wanted to do. Luckily he'd taken a few tips and tricks from the Weasley twins from their prank war and was ready to plan his escape. Digging in his bag Harry pulled out the exploding snitch that exploded coloring everyone nearby when it was grabbed. Releasing it Harry discreetly used an extendable hand. As soon as the snitch was hovering between everyone Harry caught the snitch with the long arm and squeezed.

The sudden explosion sent the group into chaos. The twins laughed as Percy complained about his good robes being ruined by the colors. Ron and Ginny waved their hands trying to see through the color fog as Harry quietly made his exit slipping behind a group of gossiping witches and escaping into the freedom of the crowd.

Harry knew the nooks and crannies in the alley well from spending his last summer exploring it. He knew a shortcut that took him directly behind Ollivander's. Assured that the Weasleys were to busy to notice that he'd slipped away yet Harry stepped into the dim shop. The quiet hum of waiting magic wrapped around him hundreds of wands waiting for the right wizard to enter.

Glancing around the dusty shop Harry studied the narrow aisles. He wasn't so foolish that he'd choose to wander into the depth of the strange shop alone. An accident involving dozens of wands would most likely have results Harry would rather not experience first hand. Thankfully the shop owner swiftly appeared. Silver eyes studied Harry the ancient man walking forward. Nervous Harry touched his wand assured by it's familiar weight. It always seemed to him that Mr Ollivander saw far too much with those eyes.

"Mr Potter," the wand maker spoke, "a pleasant surprise. I see you still have your wand. Why have you chosen to visit my humble shop?" Mr Ollivander's dry voice sent a chill up Harry's spine. Pushing it back Harry staightened. He had to get what he came for.

"I'd like a second wand-in case I lose this one." Harry licked his lips as the old man nodded thoughtfully measuring Harry.

"You mean in case it is taken," Mr Ollivander corrected. Flushing Harry nodded.

"Very well, Mr Potter. I'll see what I can do." Harry watched as the man dissolved back into the shop. Harry shifted from foot to foot as wands were brought forward. Again the tiring process of trying wands began. Older now Harry could feel which ones would be willing to work with him, unlike before. Still Mr Ollivander wasn't satisfied. He was looking for something more specific than just a wand that would work for Harry.

At last a dark rough textured wand was presented. Harry picked it up, surprised by the welcoming rush that flowed through his arm. It wasn't as strong as the feeling he'd received from his first wand, but this time the shop keeper was satisfied.

"Pine and dragon heartstring, twelve inches. Interesting combination, Mr Potter. But you already expected that." Harry frowned wishing he could have brought Venentrios with him. Hiding the serpent as he got new robes would have been impossible however.

"Thanks." Harry went to tuck his new wand in with his old one and paused. "Do you have any wand holsters? It'd be great to have something other than my pocket hold my wands. Even better if they can be spelled to keep the wands from falling out or being summoned by anyone except me." The wand maker laughed.

"I see you're a sharp one, Mr Potter. I have just what you need." Mr Ollivander walked to another shelf. Harry was surprised as two leather wand holsters were pulled from cases he'd assumed held wands.

"Once you place the wands in them they will let no one else remove them, and of course the wands can't fall out accidentally. It will be up to you to assure no one takes the wand holsters themselves of course." Harry's eyes gleamed. This was better than he'd expected. Harry wouldn't have to look up spells to place on the holsters himself, and he trusted Mr Ollivander's work to not fail. He left the shop several galleons shorter but deeply happy with his purchase. Harry's first wand was placed in a holster strapped to his arm, the second hidden in a holster on his leg. Now his wands were secure, and he wouldn't have a repeat of the Quidditch cup.

His visit in Knockturn Alley was relatively faster. It wasn't safe for The-Boy-Who-Lived to be seen here. Well, strictly speaking it wasn't safe for most wizards, but while most might simply be a victim of robbery or a curse Harry knew most of those who shopped here would gladly kill him. A glamour disguised his scar and changed his eyes, just enough to let him travel as just one more wizard. Harry moved swiftly eager to finish his purchases and return to Diagon Alley.

A small booth sold him the recharged rune stones he needed for the wards around his bed in Hogwarts. Harry would hopefully learn to recharge the stones himself soon. For now they worked to give him privacy and warning if someone tried to break through while being subtle enough to keep others from detecting that he was warding where he slept. Perhaps paranoid, but Sirius had managed to break into Gryffindor tower last year unaided, and his mind had been scrambled by the years spent in Azkaban. Surely a determined witch or wizard could do so even more easily with their minds untouched by dementors.

Harry cautiously entered a shop called "Darker Truths". He glanced around at the books suppressing a shudder. The Dark magic here was thick enough to make his skin crawl. He would just hurry, buy what he came for and leave. Hopefully nothing would be cursed. He'd let Venentrios help him check at the Burrow. Right now he could only avoid anything that was obviously Dark or cursed.

"Can I help you?" Harry flinched at the sound of a young witch. In an instant his wand was in his hand pointed at a blond witch. She frowned at him stepping to the side from where he was pointing.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I work here."

"Oh." Harry flushed and lowered his wand. He kept it in his hand just in case still. She seemed fine, but this was Knockturn Alley. Few things were as they seemed.

"I need books that teach defense against mind magic. I need a book on familiars as well, preferably one dealing with snakes as familiars." The witch frowned but gestured for Harry to follow her. Most likely she was used to odd requests like this and wouldn't ask why. One of the nicer features about Knockturn Alley was everyone valued privacy. The names of the customers at the shops were one of the few things not for sale. If it was sold, well...there was a reason why most of the buildings here were fairly new.

Harry let a mask of indifference slide over his face as he walked down the aisles hiding his revulsion to the Dark magic. He would definitely stand out if the witch realized he disliked Dark magic. She carefully pulled books from a back shelf for Harry to hold. "Locking Your Memories: The Key to Obliviation", "Imperio for Fun and Profit", "Shielding your Mind" and "Obscuring One's Soul" were all passed to him. Intrigued by the titles Harry desperately fought the temptation to start reading them right there. In comparison the slim tattered book on familiars seemed worth very little.

"Thank you." The witch smiled dipping her head politely to him.

"Anything else?"

"Do you have a book on concealment charms? I could use a book on magic communication as well, anything on ways to communicate that are faster than an owl. And any other books on types of bonds wizards can have placed on them." The witch nodded and returned to the stacks. Wryly Harry reflected how much easier it would be if cell phones didn't go haywire around magic. Perhaps if he charmed a cell phone to work magically? There'd still be the problem of teaching Sirius and Lupin how to use one. Perhaps sticking to something similar to what they're already familiar with was best.

Harry left the shop with his purchases pleased with his success. He hurried out to Diagon Alley and resumed his secretive shopping. A couple premade polyjuice potions, some aging potions, and several healing potions joined his purchases along with as many ingredients as Harry figured he might need for the personal potions he'd be brewing. Satisfied he'd bought everything he might need to hide from the Weasleys Harry shrunk his purchases and tucked them in his cloak. Wandering over to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor Harry ordered a large sundae and waited to be found.

Surprisingly he was only halfway through when the Weasleys reached him.

"Harry!" Blindsided by a sudden tackle Harry choked on his ice cream. Ginny pulled back from the tight hug and looked up at Harry.

"Oops. Sorry." Harry coughed and swallowed down the ice cream.

"It's okay," he rasped. Ginny hugged him again.

"We thought someone had captured you." Harry nodded grimly, reminded why what he did was necessary. Harry doubted the rest of the Weasleys had thought the same as Ginny, but they were still relieved.

"Hey mate! Why'd you take off?" Ron shouted. Harry grinned as the rest of the Weasleys trailed into sight Fred, George, and Percy still sporting bright colors; most likely because the twins thought it was funny and spelled Percy to stay that way until they left.

"Sorry. Got lost in the crowd. I tried to find you. Figured it'd be better to wait here when I couldn't." Ron nodded as Mrs Weasley squeezed Harry in a hug. Assured that Harry was fine they resumed shopping, the rest of the trip relatively quiet.

At the Burrow Harry quickly tucked his purchases away. Once Ron wandered off to bug Ginny Harry pulled out the books he bought and hissed for Venentrios. The snake slid over languidly.

_"What isss it?"_ Venentrios asked.

_"I bought thessse booksss in Knockturn Alley. Thought we could ussse your new gift for sssensssing magic to check for cursssesss."_ Venentrios puffed up in pride and nodded. Carefully they tested each book, Harry running a quick check spell over each book Venentrios cleared to make sure nothing was missed. A single curse was found on the book on wizarding bonds, one Venentrios claimed would rip Harry's eyes out. Hastily Harry removed the curse, careful about touching it directly until they were both assured the curse was gone.

The last week flew by. Ginny and Harry had fallen into the habit of waking up early to duel and plan for the ongoing prank war with the twins before joining the rest of the family for breakfast. Harry found a few new uses for the items the twins made, and assured them he'd help if they ever went into business. Their products were just too good to let the twins stop because of money problems. One never knew when such a trick could be enough to tip the odds in one's favor.

Harry packed up his trunk and pets once more as the day to go to Hogwarts arrived. Harry was looking forward to seeing his other friend Hermione. It had been a long time since they'd talked, and it sounded like she'd learned plenty in Greece. Perhaps she'd even share some of the nastier spells she'd mentioned the ancient Greeks liked. The noise and bustle of getting onto the train was as thick as always, Ron and Harry just managing to find a compartment of their own. Pig and Hedwig hooted to each other cheerfully as Venentrios curled up to sleep muttering about the uselessness of bird brains.

A bushy haired girl pushed open their compartment door looking around.

"Oh! There you are!" Hermione exclaimed. Dropping into the seat next to Ron Hermione pulled out her own familiar Crookshanks. The large orange cat purred in her lap oblivious to Harry and Ron edging slightly away. Clever as the cat was, he had a temper and neither boy wished to cross him.

"Hey Hermione," Harry quipped, "Enjoy Greece?" Ron made a face as Hermione lit up.

"It was amazing! I really wish you guys could have come. They have the most fascinating artifacts. There's this huge trident which was supposed to belong to Poisidon, and supposedly if the right witch claims it she'll gain power over the local waters. It's just myth of course, but they actually do have a lot of old elemental based spells. I bought a book of them." Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's great Hermione. Any to do with Quidditch?" Ron asked. Hermione huffed.

"Is at all you care about Ron? I suppose you can't wait to share how your week at the Quidditch World Cup was." The young Weasley turned an interesting shade of red that Harry recognized from Dudley's tantrums.

"Not really," Ron muttered, "Death Eaters attacked and ruined the whole thing. They postponed the game, and Dad couldn't get us tickets to the second one." Hermione tutted sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"Crouch lost it, that's what happened," Harry said, "The Dark Mark was set off. I'd lost my wand, and apparently whoever found it used it to cast the spell. Crouch found his house elf with it and went ballistic. Blamed me, and when that wouldn't stick blamed the elf and freed her."

Ron nodded eagerly. "Blimey the blighter could cry. We could hear her sobbing all the way to the tent." Hermione looked horrified from the tale.

"What? He couldn't find who did it so he blamed a helpless house elf?" Ron and Harry shrugged. Harry understood that it didn't make any sense and couldn't believe it either. Still, nothing he could do to fix it.

"Aren't you boys upset at _all_ by this?" Hermione demanded. Ron looked down.

"Nothing to get upset over. She's a house elf. This kinda stuff happens."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. Harry scooted over by the window and watched the argument unfold. They just couldn't stop fighting. By the time they arrived Hermione and Ron weren't speaking to each other, Hermione insistent that the treatment of house elves was wrong and Ron just as adamant that it was fine and the elves liked serving wizards.

Harry agreed that the house elves shouldn't be treated so cruelly but Ron had a point. Dobby had wanted to be freed, yet he still loved working and serving. He didn't dare speak up though. It was a nightmare to try and get between them. So Harry walked between his friends pretending everything was fine and ignoring that they both refused to directly address each other.

Harry dug in hungrily to the Welcome Feast. As always Dumbledore said a few words before letting them commence. Again under the watchful eye of the headmaster Harry felt his worries and fears slip away. He didn't need to worry about Voldemort, or keep his secrets alone. He was safe here, and could always trust Dumbledore to make things right. As the feast finished up Harry glanced at Dumbledore waiting for the final words of the night.

"Welcome everyone, to Hogwarts!" Jovially Dumbledore beamed over the students. "It promises to be an exciting year. As many of you have heard, Quidditch this year has in fact been cancelled." Murmurs swept through the students.

"Quidditch cancelled? Has he finally gone mad?" Ron uttered. Harry shrugged mixed feelings stirring inside him. He had never been a team player and hated the extra attention Quidditch forced on him. Still, he loved flying and the thrill of chasing the almost impossible to see snitch.

"I would like to assure you all that Quidditch will resume as normal the following year." Dumbledore smiled down at the upset Quidditch players. "A renewal of an old school tradition shall take it's place this year. The Triwizard Tournament!" Around Harry the students burst into applause. Confused Harry looked at Ron.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?"

"It's a competition between schools. One champion for each school is chosen to compete in three tasks. It's considered super dangerous. Almost all the champions at the last Triwizard Tournament died. That's why it was cancelled." Harry's fork clattered to his plate forgotten.

He was going to die.


	5. Ill Beginnings

Harry stared in shock as the old Headmaster continued his announcements oblivious to the upheaval he'd caused in one young wizard's life. Harry almost missed the announcement for Lupin's replacement. The scarred auror Harry had briefly met at the Quidditch Cup scowled out at the crowds clearly ill at ease in his position. Harry couldn't blame the man. He had obviously survived by being paranoid and would be unable to relax when placed out in the open. He painted a lovely target for anyone that would be after him. At least Harry was assured that Hogwarts was fairly safe. After almost dying every year not knowing what threat would come his way the Triwizard Tournament was almost a relief. He could find a way to dodge it and avoid dancing with Death this year.

Hopefully Dumbledore would keep it that way. Harry trusted the headmaster, but the initial safety and relief he'd felt at once more being under Dumbledore's watch was quickly shattering. As soon as the students were dismissed Harry bolted for the dormitory. He barely hung on long enough to learn the password. His magic reaching wildly Harry felt Venentrios' familiar magic. The snake stirred from his comfortable sleep sensing Harry's distress. The rattler moved from his tank and watched for Harry's arrival.

Entering the dorm Harry scooped up the serpent. Venentrios calmly pointed out Harry's mistakes as he rushed to place the rune wards and activate the privacy spells. A quick spell ensured he'd be alerted when anyone approached to let him know to let someone pass through or not. It would be strange if his friends couldn't approach him. Harry sat on the bed hoping to tell Venentrios what happened before one of his friends came to check on him.

_"What happened?"_ Venentrios asked. Taking a deep breath Harry stroked his familiar.

_"They announsssed a new tournament would happen thisss year. One that'sss deadly to it'sss partisssipantsss." _Venentrios hissed angrily.

_"You are part of thisss tournament?"_ Harry pushed his hair back flushing red.

_"Well, no,"_ Harry hissed, _"but sssinssse I alwaysss almossst die it ssseemsss likely I will be."_ Venentrios twisted clearly disdainful of his master's panic.

_"If it'sss not now do not think on it. Prepare."_ Harry nodded. Venentrios was right. The tournament wouldn't even have its champions picked until Halloween. Granted, he had bad luck on that date, but it gave him a couple months to prepare. He would be ready in case the worst happened.

Harry refreshed the spells separating the Dark magic in his scar from the rest of him and pulled out the book 'Shielding Your Mind'. It was his first chance to start his study on mind magic, and now more than ever he felt a need for it. Slowly he worked his way through the first couple chapters. The book was clearly well advanced past what was taught in Hogwarts, discussing the theories about the mindscape and how it could be affected. It seemed that within each mind there were certain key points that shaped a person: memories, emotion, conscious thought, control over the body, subconscious, relationships, and magic. While one's magic core wasn't part of the mind if the part of the mind dealing with magic was damaged it could loose accidental magic, cause spells to misfire, or even lock the magic out of conscious reach, basically rendering the person a squib.

Harry definitely didn't want that to happen to him. Before he could start delving into the specifics of how each key point in the mind worked his spell alerted him to Ron's arrival. Sighing he tucked the book away Venentrios slithering out of sight. Altering the spells to let Ron pass he smiled at his exuberant friend.

"You alright mate? You missed the back-to-school party in the common room. You actually looked pretty freaked when you disappeared. What happened?" Harry shrugged.

"Scar started hurting. I didn't want anyone to worry about it." Ron nodded accepting Harry's lie.

"Think You-Know-Who's up to something?" Harry smirked.

"When isn't he?" Ron glanced to his friend and shrugged.

"Dunno. Well hopefully you're fine for class tomorrow. I don't wanna face Snape on the first day back alone." Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

Harry woke up before everyone except Neville the next morning. It'd take time to get used to his schedule without early dueling practice. Yawning Harry lazily summoned a mouse catching the frantically scurrying beast. There were plenty in such a large castle to keep his familiar fed with. Dropping it in with the sleeping rattler Harry dragged himself out of bed and prepared for the day. Harry had just finished reading the introduction on familiars when the rest of his dorm mates woke up and they headed down to breakfast.

Hermione joined Ron and Harry in the common room the trio sleepily looking over their schedules as they loaded up their plates.

"Ugh, potions first thing again. I swear Snape makes sure he gets to ruin our first day back," Ron mumbled. Harry shrugged. Every year they had Double Potions with Slytherins on Monday creating a universal dread in Gryffindor for the first class. Harry doubted Snape really wanted to see their sweet faces after a long summer either but they didn't make the schedule. Harry alternately loved and hated potions depending on Snape's mood this way. Some days he was simply strict, and Harry could quietly work through class as long as his cauldron was shielded from anyone adding anything extra. Other days Snape seemed set to make as many students cry before lunch as he could.

"Maybe he'll ignore us today," Harry said hopefully. Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? He _hates_ you Harry. Snape'll never miss a chance to snub you!" Ron said.

"Ron! Professor Snape is still a teacher. He wouldn't do that." Hermione looked faintly scandalized at the thought. Harry snorted at Hermione's insistence on idolizing authority and resumed stuffing himself with as much breakfast as possible. He loved returning to Hogwarts and finally getting decent meals. He didn't have to sneak food or store it when he was forced to miss a meal, or worry about how long it'd be until he could eat again.

Harry looked over the rest of the schedule briefly. He had Transfiguration right after lunch followed by History of Magic. He'd get a chance to see how Moody was as a defense professor tomorrow, then Charms class. Potions again on Wednesday, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid in the afternoon, and Ancient Runes early Thursday followed by Double Transfiguration and Charms. History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology finished the week. At least Harry would only see Malfoy in Potions this year. Thankfully the stupid git had dropped Care of Magical Creatures after last year.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Harry muttered. Grabbing their bags they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Harry slipped into his seat and quietly took out everything he needed for class. Sneaking a peak at the professor Harry sighed in relief. Snape seemed focused on the class today instead of storming around. As long as Harry kept quiet, the shields held, and he didn't mess up Snape wouldn't explode. Muttering the spells quickly Harry flipped open his potions textbook scanning through today's potion. A burn salve? Harry frowned. He'd quickly found that Snape tended to select potions that would be used by the students throughout the year, or even lead to other potions when looked up that were dead useful. The fact that Snape considered a burn salve necessary to start with on the first day didn't bode well for the rest of the year.

Malfoy swaggered in just before class started his usual Slytherin posse following him. Harry groaned as Malfoy spotted him and came over sneering.

"Hey Potter. Try not to blow yourself up today. I'd hate to get new robes. Bad blood never washes out you know." Harry shot a glare at Malfoy.

"So there's no hope for you then," he muttered. The Malfoy heir's white skin paled further.

"I'll have you know my family's more pure and precious than your worthless family of muggles and filthy blood traitors could even dream to be. At least your parents had the decency to realize what scum they were and allowed the Dark Lord to kill them. If only you'd been so kind to follow them and let yourself be of-" Harry whipped out his wand eyes burning with rage.

"**Lacarnum inflamari**." Malfoy stumbled back as his clothes burst into flames. Harry watched coldly as the flames licked at his body sending the spoiled heir screaming in pain. The flames would remain contained to just the clothes, but that didn't mean it wouldn't burn those that touched it. Helplessly Malfoy beat at the flames as it mercilessly licked at his exposed skin.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry blinked the rage fading as quickly as it had come. Feeling sick he stared as the Slytherins closed ranks helping to extinguish the fire. What had he done? Harry had known it could hurt Malfoy, and had used it anyways. How could he have done that? Malfoy was not the enemy. Annoying and mouthy, but Harry had learned these spells to fight a far more dangerous opponent, not some childish school rival. Worse, Harry knew if there hadn't been others to see this he wouldn't have stopped. He would have just watched Malfoy burn. What was wrong with him?

Snape chose this moment to swoop in. Staring at the cluster of students his eyes narrowed.

"What happened here?" he snapped. Parkinson stepped forward.

"It was just awful, sir. Malfoy was chatting with Potter, and he just went mad and set him on fire."

"That's not what happened!" Ron shouted, "Malfoy was insulting Harry's family." Snape arched a brow.

"So you think it was right for Mr Potter to try and kill someone?" Frantically Harry shook his head. This was bad. He had to do something to get this under control, cover up how dangerous he really was, what he was really like.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Harry said, "I thought the spell would just turn his clothes to ash, embarrass him." _Lies_, his thoughts hissed. Harry knew full well how dangerous the spell was, limited to just the victim's clothes or not. He had picked the spell for a reason after all.

Still feeling sick Harry risked a peek at the potions professor. A chill washed over him as he watched Snape look at him with something other than distaste for the first time in years. Clear cold appraisal filled Snape's black eyes.

"A foolish move Mr Potter," Snape said, "50 points from Gryffindor for fighting and endangering other students. You'll have detention with me for a week. Perhaps that'll teach you to put more thought into what spells you choose to cast." A thin smile formed on the professor's lips, clearly enjoying the chance to punish Harry. His heart sank wondering what the professor would come up with to punish him.

"What about Malfoy?" Nott asked. Snape glanced at the injured student large burns raked across his body.

"Take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing. Tell Madam Pomfrey I'll explain what happened. No need for any sympathetic ears to help Mr Potter escape justice." Nodding Nott grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, helping the shaken Malfoy out of the classroom. Harry watched them leave his heart thumping loudly. He was in so much trouble. Not for the first time he wished he didn't have such a sharp temper. Gryffindor courage? More like Gryffindor temper, recklessly striking out without thought. Malfoy shouldn't have insulted his family that way, but Harry could have dealt with it better. Now he was lying, and Snape was far too eager to catch him doing so.

Sighing Harry sat back down. The first day of classes and he already had detention. At least chances were good the Slytherins would leave him alone for this class. Harry just needed to find a good reason for Hermione and Ron to explain how he knew that spell. Grimly he turned his attention to the burn salve. Yes, Snape definitely had a knack for picking potions that were needed. Harry wouldn't be surprised if this burn salve ended up used a lot.

Thankfully the rest of the class was uneventful, unless one counted Snape being particularly quick to take points and Neville melting another cauldron. Harry walked back down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione avoiding looking at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wouldn't be there. For once after so many years pretending grievances Malfoy wouldn't be back and playing up sympathies by next class. Harry's spell had caused real damage. At least it seemed neither of his friends had realized how deadly the spell he'd used was, though Hermione seemed fit to burst with questions.

Severus glared at the potion. If it had been a student it most likely would have withered under his gaze. Unfortunately he could not derive that satisfaction here. Severus' problem was not a challenge in the potion, or an idiotic student. He only _wished_ it was trouble with the Dark Lord. No, his problem, as it had been for the past four years, was Potter.

The ruthless rage Potter had displayed as he struck Malfoy had disturbed the Potions Master deeply. He had known that there was more to Potter than met the eye. As much as he despised Potter's spawn he could not deny that Lily was also part of the child, a fact Dumbledore frequently used to keep the professor in check. Dumbledore's plans to train the child to defeat the Dark Lord exasperated Snape to no end. He had sworn an oath to protect Lily's child, and every year Dumbledore tested that oath sending the Potter brat into situations that would kill a normal student. Severus felt sure the only reason why Potter was still alive was because he was more resourceful than he appeared. No normal student would spend so much time sneaking into the library to study magic. Potter's abhorrent grades were just an act, something Severus had realized in his first year teaching the brat forcing Snape to make sure he graded Potter even harsher than he would an ordinary Gryffindor to make sure he actually tried in class.

It wasn't such a bad thing, but Potter's constant struggle to evolve and become more deadly was a direct result of how Dumbledore viewed the child, something Severus could no longer deny. The doting headmaster didn't see a student, or a child of prophecy to guide. Potter was a weapon, and showing every sign of that treatment. Cold, aloof, deadly, Snape would be surprised if Potter retained any humanity at all once his training was through. Harry acted exactly as he would need to win over Voldemort, attacking with intent to kill and a swift strategy that made it difficult to see the spell coming.

Should Severus tl Dumbledore how his weapon was developing? Let him know that in his determination to rid the world of the threat of the Dark Lord he just might be creating an even worse monster? If at fourteen years old Harry Potter had already defeated the Dark Lord twice, thwarted a basilisk, drove off hundreds of dementors, and managed to keep his true talent hidden from one of the brightest wizards of this century, what hope did the world have if Potter decided to turn against the wizarding world?

Of course, Potter had his little friends. Surely the brat confided in them. The trips to the library in secret could simply be to keep the others from realizing just how hard he was working, to prevent them from worrying. Surely they would keep him from going over the edge. Potter would certainly trust them with his secrets, and Severus knew how Potter relied on Dumbledore.

Severus didn't know for sure. He couldn't act until then. He would have to trust as always that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. Snape would simply maintain his position and keep an eye on Potter. If he gained definite proof that Potter was falling apart he would act. Until then, patience was his watch word.

Harry sat down in the first defense class for the year. Curiosity had been gnawing at him nonstop on how useful a former auror would be as a teacher. Would he have a teacher that could actually teach him, or would it be another year of studying on his own in the Chamber with only his snakes to help judge how well he'd done? A small shiver ran through Harry remembering Professor Moody's words on madness getting the aurors in the end. Would he be mad? Try to kill Harry? He wouldn't be the first teacher to do so. Harry watched as the scarred auror stumped up to the front of the room taking a swig from his hip flask.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. Ron leaned over.

"Making sure none of use are trying to kill him most likely. My dad says Mad-Eye Moody's completely paranoid. Refuses to drink from anything but that flask to prevent being poisoned." Harry nodded in thought. Not a bad idea. Harry knew he preferred having his drinks checked after the disasters from Valentine's Day, and just preparing his own drink was faster than checking with spells. The auror growled looking around the class.

"Right! I understand you lot haven't had a decent teacher in the Arts for years. I'll be changing that." The class fell silent as Moody's eye swiveled staring at each of them. A chill ran over Harry as the eye turned to him. Did it study him longer than the others?

"I only have a year to whip you lot into shape, so this class will be quick. You will learn to duel, to trick your opponent, and how to defend against the curses that will be used against you." Harry leaned forward. This was exactly what he needed, a proper teacher to show him how to fight. His eyes gleamed as he watched Moody hoping he was as good as he sounded. Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Yes?" Professor Moody barked.

"Will there be essays in class, or all practical?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned, hoping the professor was a hands on teacher.

"Spells only!" Moody shouted, "You'll be graded by how well you duel-and how quick you can destroy your opponent." Students shifted uneasily disturbed by the auror's vicious words. Harry just grinned. Finally a class that would teach him what he needed. He'd learn the curses to fight Voldemort right here. Disregarding his classmates Harry watched Moody eagerly.

"Right then! First spell I'll be teaching you is a stunning spell. Pair up!" The students broke into action, and class began.

All in all it wasn't a bad first month. Defense Against the Dark Arts once more was Harry's favorite class. He eagerly taught the spells to Ginny, and they renewed dueling twice a week. It was fun bantering back and forth about the classes. Hermione was happy to help with Harry's study of runes both of them spending long nights debating proper use and when runes were most beneficial. He even managed translate the first few runes on the sphere: 'Kin's Power Through Blood'. Hermione's determination to help house elves had Harry learning more than he'd ever thought to learn about them, but the contract the elves worked under was fascinating. Apparently as powerful as they were house elves were even more powerful once bonded to a wizard, if unable to act against the family they're tired to. Since house elves honestly felt that serving another living being was the greatest task one could ever do most were quite happy with the situation.

Harry's research into the Triwizard Tournament wasn't as cheering. It seemed to him as if a good two-thirds of the champions died. How could the wizarding world be so callous as to participate in what was very much the wizarding version of a gladiator match? The various tasks the champions faced varied in difficulty, some requiring strength, others cunning. It seemed since the tournament began the same three schools always competed. That wouldn't have bothered Harry so much if Hogwarts wasn't usually in second place-or it's champions dead.

Harry wouldn't have worried so much if the rules for the tournament were easier to find. By and large it seemed that the rules themselves were limited to the champions needing to solve the tasks on their own, by any means necessary. Having a powerful ancient artifact select the champions made the selections limited to those that best fit the criteria and nearly impossible to tamper with. Harry was assured by the fact that with the danger inherent in the tournament those involved would be trying to minimize the chance of someone dying at the first renewal of a centuries old tradition, meaning only older students would be allowed to compete, though students as young as thirteen had been part of the tournament in the past. Would the age limit be tied to the goblet? Hopefully it would, using the strength of the ancient spells already in place to make it more difficult to break. Harry knew he unfortunately filled the requirements of cunning and strength far too well already.

Drawn to a dead end Harry could only hope that his age would prevent him from being selected. He moved his attention to studying the bond between Venentrios and himself and reading further into the book on mind magic. Harry had progressed to reading and understanding that most people had a basic mental shield the mind constructed to protect itself from accidental magic that could affect it, but was easily broken under a purposeful direct attack. It would be up to Harry to locate that natural shield and strengthen it.

The book on familiars despite it's thin size was exciting. Harry had talked for hours with Venentrios about the possibilities, familiar and master equally excited about what this meant. Some of Harry's fears were soothed by what he learned. They could reach out to each other in danger, and draw on each other's magic when injured. Harry would have a chance to make sure no one killed the rattler. Even better, Venentrios would live as long as Harry did thanks to their bond. Harry no longer had to fear the day he would be forced to say farewell to his friend.

Nothing about the bond struck Harry as worrisome, beyond being careful that neither would drain the other when injured and that the bond wasn't tampered with by anyone. In fact, the longer the bond remained the more powerful it would grow, the better Venentrios would be at adapting and recognizing magic. Harry would have someone to help him break spells and identify potions, with or without a wand. Useful if anyone tried another love potion on him. Harry shuddered remembering last Valentine's Day and the madness that had seized the castle. He'd been lucky he hadn't touched any of his presents.

The section on parselmouths with snake familiars was the smallest part of the book, a single chapter filled more with rumor and subjugation than anything substantial. Again Harry found himself facing the magic world's fear of those with his ability and the belief that only dark wizards possessed it. Harry read of snake familiars casting spells when possessed by their masters, the wizard taking on the snake's form, even dark rituals where the snake was mutated to little more than a venomous extension of the dark wizard's will.

_"Foolsss,"_ Venentrios hissed, _"sssnakesss would not choossse to bond with a wizard that would dessstroy them."_ Harry snorted.

_"Ussselesss fear. I doubt any of thisss isss real. Mossst likely jussst sssome normal ssspellsss ssstrengthened by the bond, and sssome usssersss with ssserpent animagusss formsss."_ Venentrios hissed his agreement. Disappointed to not learn more Harry turned his attention to the arrival of the two schools today. Classes had been cancelled, knowing the students would be too excited to focus on class and the professors busy with last minute preparations.

Venentrios wrapped around his arm Harry walked down to the main hall, as curious as the rest of the students about the arrival of the foreign students. It was a big show between the schools, each one trying to impress the others. Harry had to stifle laughter plenty of times at the polishing and decorating Hogwarts went through, portraits complaining as they were moved and better pieces placed. Harry had even seen one suit of armor running off to try and avoid being cleaned once more by an overeager house elf. All the posturing was ridiculous in Harry's opinion. They were having a tournament where students died. Making sure that risk was minimized should have been the priority, not out doing each other.

Clearly no one else, save for perhaps Filch who complained about how much work this made for him, shared his opinion. In great show a giant carriage pulled by winged horses arrived with Beauxbaton's students. Harry was surprised to see all girls come out. Each one was graceful with sharp eyes measuring everything. They chattered and laughed but Harry felt strongly they were taking everything in. It seemed these champions had been selected for their intellect and skill. Interesting none of them were boys. Harry noted softly to Venentrios that their headmistress was as big as Hagrid and turned his attention to the lake noticing it stir.

Venentrios curled tighter around Harry as the wizard tensed watching a massive ship burst from the lake. The snake shifted calming Harry as he studied a very different kind of selection for champion. All of the students were males and clearly chosen for their physical strength, imposing in size and agility. Their shouts and clambering antics stole away from the girls. The large headmistress pursed her lips displeased with her girls being shown up. Harry analyzed the students closely. These ones didn't hide behind a mask like the girls.

Dumbledore stepped down the stairs beaming at the arrivals. He stretched out his hand silencing everyone.

"Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, welcome to Hogwarts. I bid you and your students to make Hogwarts your home as we celebrate the return of one of our schools' oldest traditions. May we grow closer through this competition." The two Heads of schools didn't seem impressed by Dumbledore's words, most likely because they made such speeches themselves. Harry walked with the group to the Great Hall, noting that for once Hogwarts didn't have the House banners prominently displayed. Instead Hogwarts' crest could be found over each table, two private tables set near the front with the crests of the visiting schools over them. Harry looked at the students. The best of what the schools had to offer was most likely represented in these small groups of twenty. Each student here would have a desire to compete and been chosen as a good choice for their school. Hogwarts wouldn't be so lucky. Most likely many would enter that would make poor champions. Thankfully he knew the goblet would only choose the best of what was there.

Harry glanced over to the Durmstrang students. Professor Karkaroff was certainly making a fuss over one of the students. Unlike the others, which Harry felt had been selected on physical strength alone, this one was smaller. He had a thin build, and a dark scowl that seemed strangely familiar to Harry.

"Right now Krum, just eat up. The championship will be ours this year. We'll show them what it means to compete against a true seeker." Harry started catching Venentrios' attention.

_"One of the ssstudentsss from Durmssstrang played at the Quidditch World Cup. He'sss the ssseeker that won the game."_

_"Ssso young?"_ Harry nodded, just as surprised to learn the famous seeker's age.

His eyes drifted over to the girls. One in particular seemed to hold court. Silver blond hair that reminded Harry of Malfoy held his attention. He had a glimpse of what girls could see in the Malfoy heir drinking in her confidence and beauty. Bright blue eyes flashed as she chatted, her lips perfectly shaped. He partially stood up. He should introduce himself. After all didn't everyone want to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived?

A sharp bite on his neck brought him back.

_"Venentriosss! What wasss that for?"_ Harry clamped a hand on the bite glaring at his familiar.

_"You were under the female'sss allure. I had to break it."_

_"Allure?"_ Harry glanced back at the Beauxbaton group dropping his gaze rapidly to avoid being caught again.

_"Yesss, like the femalesss at the Quidditch match."_ Harry frowned.

_"You think ssshe isss part Veela?"_

_"Perhapsss. Be careful,"_ Venentrios warned. Harry nodded. It seemed he'd have to be more careful than he'd thought around the newcomers. Harry did not want to make a fool of himself flirting with a half Veela. He had a hard enough time trying to get up the courage to try and approach Cho, Ravenclaw's seeker.

The night couldn't come fast enough for Harry. Tonight he'd find out how they were planning on enforcing the age limit, and he would only have to wait another day to find out who the champions for the schools would be. Hearing how dangerous the tournament was Harry was at least assured that proper precautions were supposed to be used this year. Maybe only sixth years and above would be allowed to enter. Venentrios would only sat it was pointless to guess when Harry asked the snake his opinion.

That night the house elves served the best meal Harry had ever had at Hogwarts. It was enough to distract Harry from his thoughts as he fully enjoyed the delicious meal that was served. Venentrios had fallen asleep some time ago not interested in the foolish antics of the young humans. Finally stuffed Harry leaned back and looked up at Dumbledore. The same assurance he always felt from the headmaster filled him letting the young wizard relax and wait.

Dumbledore stood and smiled at the crowd. "Welcome! Hogwarts opens her arms to her sister schoosl as the 167th Triwizard Tournament begins. Before we start, there are a few rules to go over. The Triwizard Tournament is dangerous, and not something to be undertaken lightly. For your safety, only students over sixteen years old may enter this contest. Any younger will be rejected for selection. To ensure partiality the Goblet of Fire shall be used to select the champion. It cannot be bribed, threatened, or charmed to select someone's name. Those that enter their names agree to a binding contract to compete in all three tasks. Think carefully before entering. You will be pushed to your limits." For a moment silence hung in the hall everyone considering the headmaster's words.

"Now," Dumbledore brightened, "onto better things. To enter simply write your name, age, and school onto a slip of paper and drop it into the goblet. The champions will be selected twenty-four hours from now. Let the tournament begin!" Students cheered wildly as Hagrid carried out an old battered wooden box. Dumbledore opened it revealing a silver goblet. It looked almost plain with a thin line of runes wrapping around the cup. Each Head from the schools came forward and placed their hands on the goblet. They spoke together and white flames ignited inside. Dumbledore bowed to Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff before drawing a white line with his wand around the goblet. Harry's heart sank. Most likely that was the charm to keep underage students from entering. It'd be far too easy to break if someone was determined. Heavy hearted Harry turned away.

"Wow," Ron said, "wouldn't it be amazing to be the champion Harry? Wonder if I can get past that age line they put down." Harry shrugged.

"It'd take powerful magic to break something Dumbledore made." As soon as he spoke his worries vanished. What was he thinking? Yeah it'd be harder to bypass the age limit if it was made a permanent change in the tournament, but Dumbledore cast this spell. No one would pass it.

Worries gone Harry slept peacefully for the first time since he'd heard of the tournament.


	6. The Champions

**Trying to come up with a proper title for the story. Any ideas?**

The buzzing excitement of the tournament followed Harry everywhere the next day. Talk of the glory of winning the cup or what it would be like to win a thousand galleons filled the castle. For once Harry found that Halloween had just as much meaning for him as it did a normal student. No one cared at all that it was the 31st, or about the enchantments in the Great Hall. It wasn't the anniversary of Voldemort's destruction or a cheerful holiday. It was just the day for trying to be selected by the goblet.

Ron's eyes gleamed feverishly as Harry and Hermione sat with him in the library dragging themselves through another Potions essay.

"Blimey it'd be amazing to be the champion," Ron chattered, "none of my brothers have ever done anything like it. Heck, no one in my entire family has **ever** been part of something so huge!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's amazing, a centuries old tournament brought back while we're in Hogwarts. Doesn't really matter Ron, since none of us are eligible to enter," Hermione said. Harry nodded his head. Was proving he wasn't just one more of his brothers all Ron thought about? It was stupid. Harry knew Ron wasn't his brothers but the stupid git never stopped comparing himself long enough to notice.

"And the gold!" Ron continued as if Hermione had never said anything, "d'you know what we could do with that? You could buy an entire house! Harry, you could prove Malfoy an utter git and buy Firebolts for everyone on the Quidditch team. And there'd probably be enough left for you to buy a library Hermione." Hermione flushed looking down at the parchment.

"That'd be great Ron, really, but it's not going to happen," Hermione said. Harry stared at his essay on the Freezeburn Potion, something surprisingly similar to what Snape had used to guard the Philosopher's Stone first year.

"Can we just do the homework?" Harry asked. He was sick of hearing about the tournament, and it hadn't even started yet. He wished people would just leave him alone today.

"It's so bloody boring!" Ron complained, "does Snape try to find things that'll bore us out of our skulls?"

"Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry grinned at his friend. Ron was a good guy, if not the least bit interested in actual work. He'd probably end up working as an auror, or professional Quidditch player. Something where he could just act out and not sit still. Grumbling Ron settled back down to work painstakingly working through the essay.

Heading in for lunch Harry straightened at the sight of the twins whispering to each other. This wouldn't bode well for someone. Spotting the trio the twins changed direction.

"Harry! Thought we'd come over and get our wishes for good luck before we start," Fred said. George grinned widely as Ron studied them.

"What are you planning?" Ron asked.

"You wound us with your suspicion dear brother!" Fred gasped.

"We just found a way around the age line, that's all," George said. Harry felt his face turn pale. Did they really figure it out? Maybe they were bluffing. The magic was powerful.

"How?" Ron demanded. The twins grinned.

"A simple aging potion, brother dearest," George said.

"Our seventeenth birthday's in a few weeks anyways, we don't need much," Fred added.

"Good luck," Harry said. Well, at least their method didn't sound so bad. He'd have to drink an aging potion to enter. He watched the twins proudly walk up. The passed the line, and for a moment Harry thought they'd made it.

A sudden flood of light around the ring told him otherwise. Both twins were suddenly bounced back. Harry stared as large white beards quickly formed as long as Dumbledore's. Laughing Harry shook his head.

"So much for passing the age line," Harry said cheerfully. Ron shook his head.

"Too bad. I would have asked them for some potion," Ron said.

"A good thing they failed then," Hermione said, "the tournament's too dangerous!" Harry nodded quickly in agreement.

Finished lunch he ran back up to the dorm quickly. He wanted to put his homework away before they headed out to join a Quidditch scrimmage. Venentrios stirred in his tank watching his master dig through his books. A sharp hiss had Harry drawing his wand looking for the threat.

_"Massster,"_ Venentrios hissed, _"what have you done?"_ Harry blinked in surprise and looked down at the snake.

_"What do you mean? I've only been doing classs work."_ Agitated the rattlesnake curled up.

_"There isss foreign magic wrapped around you,"_ Venentrios hissed, _"it'sss trying to bind you."_

Oh no. Harry dropped to his bed all thoughts of Quidditch and his friends gone.

_"Bind me how?"_ Harry asked sharply. Venentrios stared at the wizard.

_"The magic isss ssseeking to tie to your magic. It'sss only waiting to be acsssepted."_ Theslight tension that had been building in Harry's body eased.

_"Ssso I jussst need to reject it?"_ Harry asked.

_"No,"_ the serpent murmured, _"it doesssn't need acssseptanssse from you. Sssomething elssse holdsss it back."_ Harry's heart sank.

_"The goblet."_ Somehow his name had been entered. Dumbledore's magic had been dodged, and now he was eligible to become a champion.

How had this happened? Harry knew he hadn't put his name in the goblet. Someone else had done it. Harry had thought the goblet rejected names entered by someone other than the person being entered. Heart pounding Harry looked at his hands. This had to be alright somehow. This had to be fixed. Should he tell someone? No, it was too late for that. They couldn't cancel the tournament once it had begun. A friendly little quirk in thi_s _game. That's why people were warned to be so careful about choosing to enter. Harry could do nothing. If he spoke up the only results would be questioning how he could know he'd been entered or suspicions on Harry cheating like many students dreamed to get in.

At least he wasn't the only choice from Hogwarts. As much as Harry studied competing against people three years older than him would be difficult. Someone else would be picked most likely. Of course, this was his life. If something could go wrong, it tended to do so. Harry wouldn't lie to himself, he knew he was incredibly lucky to still be alive. That was all his luck had going for it, dragging him through crazy situations that no one his age should have to face. It seemed his luck was playing again, the goblet accepting his name. It had picked younger students in the past, it would do so again.

Ron poked his head in the room. "Harry, are you coming? We're all waiting for you." Harry looked up from where he'd curled up on the bed and shook his head.

"Don't feel well," he groaned. Ron frowned.

"Your scar again?" Harry was tempted to grab the excuse, but he didn't want Ron thinking his scar acting up was a regular occurrence. He'd worry and end up telling someone. Harry shook his head.

"Think the food's disagreeing with me for some reason," Harry rasped. Ron looked skeptical but nodded.

"Alright, come down if you end up feeling better." Harry nodded relieved when the door closed leaving him in relative peace.

Venentrios slithered up onto the bed and nudged Harry. Harry glanced at the worried rattler and picked him up letting Venentrios settle around his neck.

_"Looksss like I might be forsssed into thisss tournament after all," _Harry mused. Venentrios' tail rattled menacingly.

_"They'll be sssorry they did thisss,"_ the familiar hissed, _"I'll bite thossse that threaten my massster. And prove they can't win."_ Harry stroked the snake. Always so loyal and ready to defend Harry. He didn't know what he'd do without Venentrios to confide in. He wouldn't have realized he was in trouble this time without Venentrios in fact.

_"Ssseemsss I'll be a Triwizard champion now,_" Harry murmured. A bitter grin marked his lips._ "Guesss I'll jussst have to win."_ Venentrios hissed his approval.

The evening couldn't come fast enough for Harry. He didn't know for sure that he'd be picked, and in all honesty would be glad to let someone else take the supposed glory. Harry carried Venentrios with him down to dinner that night. The snake hissed in shock sensing how many there had the same partial bond as Harry. He took a seat with his friends and dug in. For once Harry didn't try to stuff himself eating as much as he could. He barely had an appetite leaving him to pick at the food as he waited for the goblet to make it's choice.

Dumbledore stood up the noise in the Great Hall fading to whispers. "Now that we've all fed, the moment has arrived to choose our champions!" Noise erupted as everyone clapped and cheered. Dumbledore stepped down to the goblet waiting patiently as the white flames flashed orange. A piece of parchment leaped out Dumbledore expertly snatching it from the air.

"Our first champion from Durmstrang is...Victor Krum!" Wildly everyone clapped watching the dour seeker step forward. A hint of a smile could be seen briefly and he was waved into a room behind the staff. Everyone held their breath as the flames in the goblet flickered once more. Turning orange the fire surged spitting out te next name. Happily Dumbledore plucked it from the air.

"Our champion for Beauxbaton...Fleur Delacour!" Once more the hall cheered. Harry felt his mouth dry as the gorgeous blond stood up. A guy that was a little too close to the half Veela stood up and promptly tripped in his attempt to move closer to her. Fleur didn't even seem to notice as she shook hands before walking through the same door as Krum and disappearing from sight. Looked like the champions had their work cut out for them trying to ignore her allure. Hopefully Hogwarts' champion would be female.

The goblet's flames changed color for the last time that night. Harry's mouth went dry watching the parchment be spit out. _Please don't pick me, don't pick me,_ Harry pleaded. He watched Dumbledore unfold the slip of paper.

"And finally, representing Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory!" Harry could feel himself turn to jelly with relief. Sagging down Harry clapped as the Hufflepuff seeker proudly stepped forward. This was great! Harry knew Cedric was a good guy, he'd represent Hogwarts well. Even better, it wasn't Harry, and for once he'd be able to pass the year in relative obscurity. Dumbledore shook Cedric's hand and directed him to join the other champions.

"Now that we have our champions chosen-" Dumbledore stopped and stared at the goblet. Confused Harry did the same. Oh no. His face paled as the goblet's flames darkened. A deep orange the goblet spit out one last name. Frozen in his seat Harry watched Dumbledore catch the parchment.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read. Silence fell over the entire hall. This couldn't happen. It was the Triwizard Tournament. Only three champions could be selected. Yet the rush of blood in Harry's ears told him otherwise.

"Harry?" Ron choked. Everyone's eyes immediately fixated on the Wizarding World's Savior.

"Harry, please come join the other champions," Dumbledore called. Twinkling blue eyes met Harry's. As if in a dream Harry stood up stumbling to the front. Harry stared at the headmaster hoping it was a joke. He was just waved through. Numb Harry entered the small room. The cluster of champions stared at Harry as he entered.

"What ees it?" Fleur asked, "do zey need us again?" Harry clenched his teeth. They thought he was here to fetch them or something. That made far more sense to him than the truth. The champions stared at him the girl quickly losing patience.

"Well, boy? Do zey want us?" Harry shook his head. Frowning Cedric studied Harry.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"Er-" Harry didn't get a chance to speak as the headmasters burst into the back.

"No, no! This can't happen! Hogwarts **cannot** have two champions! It's against the rules!" Karkaroff exclaimed. Understanding filled the expressions of the champions as they again looked at Harry. Feeling unsteady Harry leaned back.

_"Leave him alone,"_ Venentrios hissed. Dumbledore frowned at Karkaroff.

"That's all very well, but the contract is binding. I doubt we could remove him from the contract without invoking serious consequences on the boy." Glancing around Dumbledore spotted Harry. He did his best to shrink back as the headmaster drew near disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Did you put your name in the cup Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head aghast.

"I didn't want to be in the tournament sir. I don't know enough spells," Harry said. Snape sneered.

"I highly doubt Potter here's competent enough to break past the headmaster's age line, as arrogant as he is," Snape drawled. Harry glared at the man. Why did Snape feel the need to attack Harry at every chance? Surely the situation called for more than petty sarcasm.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry says he didn't put his name in the cup, and I'm inclined to believe him." Madame Maxine drew herself up.

"Zen we'll just enter in more champions and 'ave ze goblet pick two more for me and Karkaroff."

"Can't," a deep voice growled. Everyone turned to face the newcomer. Moody stumped into the room scowling.

"The goblet for the Triwizard Tournament's powerful. It's not meant to be messed with. Powerful Dark magic had to be used to get the boy accepted. Don't mess with it further. The contract's unbreakable, you don't want your champions to die getting rid of Potter, do you?" Moody growled. No one spoke. Moody fixed his eyes on Harry.

"Whoever did this is no friend of Potter's," the former auror growled, "someone's set him up to die."

Venentrios' tail rattled in warning at the words. Harry could feel the snake tensing to strike out angered beyond belief at the death threat. Puzzled by the sound everyone in the room started glancing around for the source of the rattling. Moody's eyes fixed on Harry. He must have seen Venentrios under Harry's clothes. Gulping Harry rushed to speak. He had to distract them, get their attention away from Venentrios.

"What should I do then?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked to Harry and frowned.

"It seems we have no choice. You will participate in the Triwizard Tournament along with Mr Krum, Mr Diggory, and Miss Delacour. Hogwarts will have two champions." No one looked pleased by that statement. Madame Maxime huffed and placed a hand on Fleur gently guiding the girl out. Karkaroff gestured for Krum to follow and left as well. Harry fidgeted as the remaining staff stared at him. He didn't dare to look at Cedric. He was the real Hogwarts champion after all, and he was more than welcome to the title. Did he think the same as Snape, Harry was just muscling in for fame? The headmaster's quiet gaze was the only thing keeping Harry from bolting.

"Well boys," Dumbledore said, "you'd best head to your dormitories. I'm sure your houses will want to congratulate you."

Dismissed Harry hurried out the door. Moody's words kept repeating in his head as Venentrios shifted uneasily. Powerful Dark magic had been used to force him into the tournament, magic Dumbledore couldn't reverse. He was trapped. It would take all of his formidable luck to survive.

Entering the common room Harry froze. Everyone was silent staring at the unexpected champion. Ron rose from where he'd been sitting. Strangely the tension in the room only thickened.

"You weren't really sick yesterday, were you?" Ron spoke, his words cold as they filled the room. Harry glanced around, not spotting a single friendly face.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"You were entering the tournament! Found a way around the restriction!" Ron snapped, "Of course you couldn't share how to do it with anyone, not even your best mate. You can't take a break from basking in all your fame for even one minute, can you?" Harry glared at Ron his own temper rising.

"Really? That's funny Ron, I seem to recall you being the one unable to shut up about how great it would be to be in the tournament." Ron turned red his freckles standing out even further.

"Course I wanted to be in the tournament! But if **I'd** found a way to enter I would have shared!"

"I didn't enter my name Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Oh really? Then who did?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know! Who would benefit from me being in a tournament that will probably kill me? Maybe Voldemort?"

A collective gasp came from the crowd as Ron clenched his fists. he looked a little shaky but he didn't back down.

"He's not around," Ron snapped, "you can't blame him every time you want attention." Harry stared at Ron in disbelief. Did he honestly believe that? He actually thought Harry used Voldemort as an excuse for acting out? Did he forget the danger in first year? How his own sister was almost killed by Voldemort in second year?

"Really," Harry said slowly, "you think I just want the attention?" Ron nodded unaware of the line he'd crossed. Harry reached for his wand, only a sudden constriction around his arm stopping him.

_"Harry, ssstop! You cannot fight here, there'sss too many,"_ Venentrios warned quickly. Taking a deep breath Harry relaxed.

"Whatever," he muttered. Turning back around Harry left the common room as quickly as he'd entered it. Clenching his wand Harry paced down the hallway. There was no way he'd return to his dorm tonight. He couldn't stand the thought of Ron sleeping in the same room as him. Harry looked down at himself. He didn't have much with him: his two wands, his bag with the book on Occlumency, a defense book, some parchment, some quills and ink. Venentrios was with him. The rattlesnake seemed shaken asking what had happened. As clever as Venentrios was he couldn't follow what was said by humans unless they slowed down.

Harry would love to have his cloak and map but he wouldn't go back for it. He was sure other things would occur to him that he'd like to get but it could wait. At least his trunk was warded so no one would be able to break in. Any petty revenge Ron might plan wouldn't be able to wreck his stuff.

Looking up Harry was surprised to find himself at Myrtle's bathroom. The thought of the comfort of the Chamber cheered him. Checking that Myrtle wasn't there Harry hissed the password to the chamber. Closing it behind him Harry slid down. Venentrios tightened his grip around Harry clearly beginning to lose patience with the human.

Down in the main chamber Harry glanced around. It had changed plenty since Harry had discovered it. The stone floor was heated for the comfort of the serpents and cleared of the basilisk's prey. The floor was carpeted in a nook set up with a couple chairs and a table for Harry to use. Slytherin's statue was open revealing the basilisk's nest and part of the last kill she'd made. A staircase lead up there to a library. It wasn't as good as Hogwarts' library, with a good portion of the books too Dark for Harry to touch, but he'd stored his own treasures that he didn't want anyone to find he owned in the shelves. There were even a couple books on parseltongue. An enchanted window let in light with a space cleared for Harry to practice defense, some dummies and targets set up to test spells on.

Harry collapsed on the chair scowling. The sound of something large slithering over the ground almost didn't register to the angry wizard.

_"Ssspeaker,"_ the basilisk hissed, _"it'sss been a long time sssinssse you visssited me."_ Harry closed his eyes smiling at the basilisk's warm presence.

_"Bellasssina,"_ Harry greeted, _"how are you?"_ The basilisk hummed with pleasure her large coils wrapping gently around Harry. It was surprisingly comfortable.

_"Good. Prey'sss plentiful thisss year."_ Bellasina drew back tasting the air.

_"You tassste angry,"_ Bellasina hissed, _"what'sss wrong?"_

_"He won't sssay,"_ Venentrios hissed, clearly ruffled at being ignored. Groaning Harry leaned back. He really wished he didn't have to talk about this.

_"I wasss picked asss a champion for the tournament,"_ Harry hissed, _"why wouldn't I be upssset?"_

_"You grew angrier in your group'sss room. You wanted to attack,"_ Venentrios pointed out.

_"What tournament?"_ Bellasina butted in confused. Harry sighed.

_"A tournament between ssschoolsss to prove which ssschool isss bessst. The tasssksss are dangerousss. Many championsss die competing."_ The basilisk hissed in anger.

_"Why are you one?"_

_"We don't know," _Harry answered. Venentrios responded shifting to curl around Harry's neck and act as his eyes as he always did in the chamber.

_"Massster did not want to compete, but magic bindsss him to. The humansss are angry. Why did you want to hurt them?"_ Venentrios hissed.

_"Ron believesss I entered myssself for glory. He doesss not believe I don't want to, and he'sss jealousss. My friend doesssn't trussst me."_ Both serpents stiffened with rage then. Harry was kind to them, the only human they knew that could speak to them. How dare anyone threaten their human?

_"The redhead ssshall pay,"_ Venentrios hissed.

_"Let me find him ssspeaker,"_ Bellasina asked. Harry smiled slightly cheered by their words. And they said snakes were cold blooded.

_"No, I'll deal with him,"_ Harry hissed. The snakes grumbled but conceded. His former friend would be dealt with by Harry.

Sinking back down into his thoughts Harry listened as the two serpents bickered, Venentrios doing his best to appear Bellasina's equal. At least no matter what happened he'd still have them. Unwilling to face the rest of Hogwarts Harry settled down to rest. He'd face them tomorrow. Tonight he'd stay with the two he trusted.


	7. Secrets of the Mind

Harry woke up slowly the next day. Shifting in discomfort Harry wondered why he'd fallen asleep in a chair. He hadn't done that in a while preferring the safety of his warded bed.

_"Eyesss closssed massster,"_ Venentrios hissed. Harry stilled fighting the urge to open his eyes and look around. Waking up without opening his eyes was disorienting unable to see where he was. Feeling a large body slide across his lap Harry relaxed. That was right, he'd gone down to the Chamber after arguing with Ron last night. The stupid git had finally let his jealousy get the best of him. Still feeling rather bitter about it Harry straightened from the chair. The basilisk stirred from around him.

_"Ssspeaker,"_ Bellasina murmured sleepily. Harry stroked her scales affectionately as he untangled himself and scooped up his bag. He wandered towards the entrance Venentrios still settled comfortably around his body.

_"Sssafe?"_ Harry asked Venentrios. The rattler hissed agreement before letting Harry open his eyes. Briefly he hissed the password to open the entrance and exited into Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost could be heard wailing in her stall, but luckily she hadn't heard him enter over her own cries. Shutting the entrance he stood in front of the mirror. For once he was grateful for his hair constantly being wild. It was impossible to tell he hadn't combed it. Straightening his robes the best he could Harry headed down for breakfast letting Venentrios slip away.

The tension from last night hadn't eased. The Gryffindors seemed torn between cheering that someone from their House was in the tournament and bitterness that once again Harry was being given special treatment. His appetite seemed almost nonexistent poking at his food. He almost didn't notice Hermione slide in a seat next to him the usual book in her hand. They both ate in silence before Harry looked over at his friend. She seemed worn as if she'd spent all night without sleep. Thinking back Harry realized he hadn't seen her in the common room when he'd entered.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up sharply curly hair even frizzier than usual. She smiled softly at Harry.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry chuckled weakly.

"Perhaps," he agreed, "last night wasn't my best." Hermione frowned her forehead creasing slightly in thought.

"I spent last night in the library trying to figure out what happened. I couldn't find a single mention of the Triwizard Tournament having four champions anywhere!" Harry blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"You believe I didn't enter myself into the tournament?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt you could pass the age line, no matter how powerful you are. Even if you did manage that, there should only be three champions. The magic involved to force four champions would be impossibly advanced. You couldn't do it." Harry listened to Hermione's tirade in amusement. Her reasoning was sound, even if Harry was unsure if he should feel offended by Hermione's belief that he couldn't pass the age line.

"Thanks," Harry said, "wish Ron believed me. Seems everyone believes I did it somehow. I wasn't even interested in entering." Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm sure Ron will come around."

"Maybe. It'd just be easier to deal with if both of you are with me." That's how it had always been: Ron, Hermione, and Harry fighting whatever evil attempted to invade Hogwarts. Hermione smiled softly.

"Well I'm here. I'll help you learn whatever you need for this stupid tournament." Cheered to have one of his friends on his side Harry grinned.

"Know any good dueling spells?" Harry asked.

"Did you even need to ask?" Hermione pulled out a book Harry's grin widening.

"Awesome."

Some of the spells Hermione 'taught' Harry he'd already learned on his own, but there was a huge influx of spells Harry hadn't previously learned that was being added to his list. In some ways it was far easier than what he'd been doing before, as Harry struggled learning the theory despite having an instinctual understanding of the spells he did use. Hermione's explanations sped up the process somewhat, allowing him to spend more time studying defense of his mind. He'd finally found out the proper name of what he was studying too: occlumency.

The school was slowly adjusting to having four champions instead of the traditional three. Malfoy had created badges that supposedly were to support Cedric but really served to mock Harry. Gryffindor was divided between ignoring Harry and being angry at him, with Ron unbudging from his position. Of course this just made Harry angrier as Ron turned people against him and generally made Harry's life worse than it had to be. At least Ginny and Neville agreed with Hermione, though Harry wished this hadn't meant Neville deciding to partner with him in Potions.

Harry settled down in a small room sandwiched between walls. He supposed it had originally been to observe the class without bothering the students while they worked but it seemed that it hadn't been used in some time. It was a comfortable nook, a large squashy armchair set with a low side table and lamp. Harry had taken the current break between classes to work on his Occlumency shield. He'd been progressing slowly, clearing his mind until it was mostly blank. That had probably been the most difficult part, finding little worries and impulses constantly plaguing his mind.

Now he felt ready for the next step. Venentrios curled up on Harry's books ready to alert Harry when the bell for class sounded. He couldn't seem to bring himself out when he meditated. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. In. Out. In. Out. Don't think. Don't focus. Only the moment mattered. In. Out. In. Out. The room was quiet Harry's heartbeat filling his ears. Harry listened letting the sound drown everything else out. When only his heartbeat remained Harry pushed away. For a moment his awareness spread out into the school. He could feel Venentrios and the bond tying them, the large magic that was Hogwarts dimly pressing on his mind still too large to fully comprehend, even students walking in the halls. Harry pushed it away. It was tempting to focus on it, but that wasn't his aim this time. He needed to focus in.

His awareness slowly faded replaced by a comfortable darkness. He pushed through, worried that he wouldn't get far enough to actually view his mindscape. Since he hadn't viewed it yet it would still be unformed and raw, difficult to access. His worries faded as the darkness took shape. Harry blinked as a familiar stone layout formed. It was hard to tell, the stones not quite clear and the statue smudged of all familiar features, but his mindscape had formed the Chamber of Secrets.

Eagerly Harry drank in the sight. It was different than he'd expected. The book had described the mindscape as taking on a layout that was familiar and safe to the being, the interior decorated with aspects of his personality. It was easy to see that, the colors brighter than anything he would have personally chosen to decorate with. Large windows showed the Quidditch pitch with crowds cheering as a memory chased after the snitch about to make the winning catch. A warm sense of belonging filled the room, comfortably set up for a group with plenty of chairs available. Two extra doors that didn't exist in the real Chamber caught his attention. The first one was simply closed. The second sent a chill through him. The door was partly cracked open but it was obvious that Harry didn't want whatever was there coming through. Furniture had been shoved hard against the door trying to keep it shut.

A tendril of dark green light slipped out from under the door leading to a sphere of light contained behind a force field. That looked like it was his magic from what had been described in the book. Surprisingly it was mostly red the green twisting into it. A crack in the force field created the leak leading to the door. A silver light twisted around the sphere as if on guard, almost serpentine in it's movements. Harry debated what it could possibly be before pushing that to the back of his mind and looking further. The basilisk's nest in the statue had another large sphere, this one filled with orange and green. A dark blood red tinged the edges. His emotions center, he supposed.

Taking the stairs Harry looked down. Pillars lined the short hall to where the library was, names at the base of each one. They varied in thickness and color, Hermione's a large white with a small charcoal one for Malfoy. Harry glanced into the library Harry stared in wonder at the glittering shapes flickering through the room. They were mostly round, but kept changing almost like clouds. He could see glimpses of scenes inside. All his memories, moving around and jostling for position. Even as he watched a new one formed reflecting the current moment. Two memories were wrapped in gold secured near the front. Peeking into one Harry was surprised to see the first year when they'd won the House Cup, pride flooding through him. He brushed against the second, jerking back at the reckless need to get to Ginny and stop Riddle no matter what.

Those weren't the memories he'd thought he'd keep near the front. Heading back to the main room Harry looked at the walls. They weren't as solid as they appeared. Perhaps that wasn't the barrier that Harry had thought it was to keep out anything harmful, just something added to give a firmer layout. A partly formed stone carving moved along the walls. Tracking it Harry frowned. He'd thought the barrier would be obvious. Somewhere in here was a natural shield against spells. He needed to find it before he could truly start working on Occlumency shielding. Harry tested the wall, barely catching himself as he fell forward. There was nothing solid blocking the way. Shouldn't there be at least something?

A hiss told Harry that his time was up. Snapping back out of the mindscape Harry shook his head clearing away the dizziness of suddenly being back. Venentrios slithered over to Harry curling around his arm.

_"Time for your defenssse classs,"_ Venentrios hissed. Harry grabbed his stuff and stuffed it back in his bag. He stepped out of the room and hurried toward Moody's classroom. He was exempt from exams this year but was still graded on attendance. Just as well, since Harry didn't have the time to study up what he was supposed to learn this year on his own. He paused near the stairs and lowered his arm letting Venentrios crawl off.

_"I'll sssee you in the dorm,"_ Harry hissed. The rattlesnake vanished quickly through the hall having rapidly learned how to hide in plain sight. Harry had refused to bring Venentrios along to any of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes since he'd been chosen as a champion. Part of him still suspected Moody had noticed his familiar, and he wouldn't risk the snake being taken to prevent Harry going 'dark'.

The lesson as always focused on spells that could easily be adapted to wherever they might duel. Moody was demonstrating a hex deflection spell, not as useful as _protego_ as it covered a limited area and didn't reflect the spell back, but useful since it didn't take as much energy to cast. They were paired off for mock duels Harry tensing as he again faced Ron. He'd enjoyed it at the beginning when they hadn't been fighting. It was far better than facing a Slytherin. Now that they were on the outs the playful duels had turned into a contest Harry concentrating on making sure to not go past what he 'should' know. Harry was grateful Ginny had been his duel partner over the summer rather than Ron. He had the advantage right now, and dealing with Ron's rage would be much more difficult if Ron had been training with Harry and could keep up.

They barely bowed to each other neither fully willing to look away. Harry barely straightened before Ron had cast a body bind his way. Harry dived out of the way sending a stinging hex back at Ron. Ron successfully blocked it returning _impedimenta_. Harry cast the shield and moved dodging a 'stray' shot from Goyle.

"Stupefy!" Harry shot the spell quickly and followed it with the Jelly Legs Jinx in case he missed. Ron managed to dodge it with his usual grim determination set on teaching his former friend a lesson.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cast the shield spell quickly absorbing the disarming charm. Casting an immobilizing spell Harry wasn't quite quick enough to dodge both another spell as he'd wandered into someone else's duel zone and the body bind sent his way. Toppling Harry glared at Ron as the redhead marched over. He looked like he wasn't about to stop even with Harry frozen.

"Weasley!" Moody growled. Ron snapped around looking at the professor.

"Well done, but you need to dodge more." Moody waved his wand releasing Harry from the bind. Rapidly Harry scrambled to his feet hand tight around his wand. He wouldn't be surprised if the duel resumed as soon as Moody turned away again. Ron scowled and stomped off Moody's magic eye following him as his normal one trained on Harry.

"Class dismissed. Potter, stay behind. I need to talk to you." Harry nodded his head feeling his mouth dry. It was never good when a professor wanted to talk to him. Either he was in trouble or they had bad news. He wasn't sure which to hope for. Grabbing his bag Harry moved over by the wall where he could see the entire class. He watched the students file out until only him and the professor were left in the room. Harry edged closer to the door eager to get this over with and leave as quickly as possible. The ex-auror watched him move and chuckled.

"Wary of being alone with someone you don't know Potter?" Moody said, "Good! Constant Vigilance! It'll keep you alive." Harry flinched slightly at the shout. Watching him Harry itched for his wand. He didn't have much luck with Defense professors. Lupin had been the only good one, and he had turned into a werewolf and attempted to maul him. At least he could count on Moody not asking him to help answer fan mail. His lips twitched as he pictured the scarred auror reading a fan letter with the same gusto Lockhart had.

"You're not in trouble Potter," Moody growled, "I want to check on you. It can't be easy being the youngest champion with someone trying to kill you." Harry nodded his head cautiously unwilling to say anything until he figured out what Moody was aiming for. The professor watched him, waiting for an answer before continuing.

"The other champions will know spells you don't. You can study but it's difficult alone, and no one can help you pass the tasks." Harry nodded again. He knew he was at a disadvantage already. Harry knew spells most his age didn't, but Harry doubted he could match the others, especially with his studying specialized around helping him survive Voldemort.

Moody stared at him in frustration. Finally he slammed down his hand. "I'm offering to train you, boy!" Harry had his wand out and pointed at the professor as soon as the hand slammed down. It took time for the offer to sink in. Moody watched Harry uneasily his own hand itching for his wand. It couldn't be comfortable for the old auror to be held at wandpoint by a student. Harry blinked and lowered his wand.

"You want to train me?" he asked.

"Course I do! I wouldn't have offered if I weren't serious," Moody growled, "Your name coming from that goblet was wrong. Someone means you harm, and I aim to make sure they don't succeed. It's why I'm here."

Harry frowned. Private lessons would be nice. Moody couldn't tell him what the tasks were, but he could no doubt specialize what spells Harry learned to match the tasks. Did he trust the auror to help him though? Dumbledore trusted him. _Dumbledore had trusted Quirrel too._ If anything was going on the headmaster would surely be alerted and step in. _Still, he hadn't noticed Ginny being possessed, or realized a basilisk was causing the petrification._ Dumbledore had never failed him before._ Then again Dumbledore had only ever stepped in to clean up the_ _mess after Harry almost died._ Dumbledore took what happened seriously. It's why he'd hired Moody, an extra precaution on top of the others to prevent a repeat. And now Moody was offering him training. _Except he wouldn't need training if Dumbledore's precautions had worked._ Dumbledore was powerful. If he wasn't worried about Harry he shouldn't either. _Unless Dumbledore had planned this._

Feeling a headache quickly growing Harry groaned. Rubbing at his scar he glared at Moody.

"Tell the headmaster I don't need your help," Harry snapped. Moody's eyes widened as Harry stormed off. A thoughtful expression crossed Moody's face altering the auror's countenance. That had not been what he'd expected.

His head aching Harry stumbled into his room. He barely focused long enough to mutter the words activating his wards before he collapsed on the bed. Curling up Harry rubbed at his head. What was going on? This wasn't from his scar. The pain was different, more of a deep ache as he analyzed what happened with Moody.

_"Harry?"_ Venentrios hissed. Eyes closed Harry moaned.

_"Head hurtsss."_

_"What happened?"_ the serpent asked.

_"Moody offered tutoring. Head ssstarted hurting."_ The rattlesnake hissed in anger.

_"He attacked you?"_

_"No,"_ Harry muttered, _"wasss jussst thinking about offer and headache formed."_ The rattler stilled.

_"Ssstop thinking about it,"_ Venentrios suggested. Harry paused. That wasn't a bad idea. If he cleared his head perhaps the headache would abate. It could just be stress from the tournament. Moody had brought up that someone was trying to kill him. Not news, but usually he didn't have time to dwell on what was going on, just working on surviving. Breathing deeply Harry worked on clearing his mind. Thoughts of the conversation drifted apart as he entered the calm meditation he used as he practiced occlumency. The headache faded letting him relax. Taking a deep breath Harry smiled.

_"It worked," _he hissed, _"the headache'sss gone."_ Venentrios curled up happily.

_"You work hard,"_ the rattler hissed, _"you need to ressst." _ Harry stroked Venentrios softly tracing the diamond pattern over his back. The snake shifted in pleasure turning so Harry scratched a sweet spot.

_"Perhapsss,"_ Harry hissed. Venentrios flicked his tongue out.

_"No,"_ Venentrios hissed, _"I am right. I am __**alwaysss **__right. Ressst."_ Harry snorted at Venentrios' mothering tones.

_"Yesss mother,"_ Harry mocked. Indignant Venentrios nipped Harry.

_"No cheek!"_ Harry snickered and laid back down. In peace the pair stayed enjoying the relative quiet of his wards.

Moody didn't bring up the tutoring again. Harry was grateful to be allowed to slide into the background, well, as far as he ever did. His self study slowed some taking Venentrios' advice though he continued at the same speed as before with his Occlumency work. It seemed to be taking effect as well. His mind felt clearer, and the headache didn't come back. Each week found his reaction speeding up, making quicker decisions and his tongue more cutting than before. It was as if he was discovering an entirely new side to himself, one more sly and cunning.

Potions had been going well. Harry had revealed to Neville his shield charm for his cauldron protecting it from anything extra a Slytherin might choose to thrown in. Malfoy hadn't been pleased as he no longer could mess up Longbottom's potions but Harry couldn't be bothered to care about the Slytherin's reaction. It was hard enough keeping Neville on track without dealing with anything extra being added in.

Heading out from Potions Harry was suddenly shoved from behind. Stumbling he caught himself on the wall and whirled around. His wand slipped into his hand ready to face whoever had hit him. Malfoy grinned at him lazily leaning back his two goons flanking him.

"Sorry Potter didn't see you there." Harry clenched his teeth.

"No worries. I've heard it can be hard looking out your own arse." Hermione snorted and slapped a hand over her face. She wasn't supposed to be encouraging this. Malfoy glared at Harry.

"Big talk for someone who's gonna die. We have a pool going for how long you'll last in the first task. Just do me a favor, and make it nice and gruesome. Should give us some entertainment." Taking a deep breath Harry turned away.

"I don't have time for your stupidity Malfoy," Harry snapped. He was trying to not think about dying. He didn't need the Slytherin bringing up how likely it was for him to die. And a betting pool? That was surprisingly bloodthirsty. Harry'd have to work to make sure no one ever earned anything from it. Actually, he might just place in a bet for himself on his survival. That'd shock them. Hermione looked grateful as they walked away. If Ron had been there with them wands would have been drawn for sure.

"Diffi-" Harry whipped around at the sound of the hex already casting his shield.

"Oh no you don't!" Moody roared. His wand flicked out and Malfoy vanished. Shocked Harry looked around. Hermione gasped drawing his attention to a blond ferret squeaking in terror. Desperately the beast twisted searching for a place to hide. Moody grinned maniacally.

"Attack someone when their back is turned, would ya?" Moody flicked his wand at the ferret bouncing it off the floor. The ferret squealed as it bounced in the air struggling to break the spell. Harry snickered watching as Malfoy the Ferret was bounced around the hallway. Harry smothered his laughter as McGonnagall rounded the corner not looking too pleased. She paused looking at Moody.

"Moody, what are you doing?" McGonnagall asked.

"Disciplining a student," Moody said.

"Disciplining a-is that a **student?** Turn him back right now! Transfiguration is not an appropriate punishment!" Moody grumbled but flicked his wand. A shaken Malfoy reappeared his normally perfect hair mussed. Harry grinned at the professor. McGonnagall grabbed Malfoy and dragged him after her muttering about irresponsible professors and how the headmaster would hear about this.

"That was great," Harry blurted. Moody grinned.

"Thanks for helping professor," Hermione chipped in.

"Anytime. Sure you don't want training Potter?" Harry shrugged. Training was sounding better and better the closer it came to the first task. Would it really be that bad to get help?

"Know anything to protect against memory charms?" Moody blinked taken back by Harry's blunt words.

"Come to my office later," Moody said. Stumping back up the hallway Moody retreated. Harry tilted his head. He hadn't exactly agreed to the tutoring. Still, if it would help Harry would check it out. He'd just make sure to have his wand drawn when he went to see him.

Harry didn't head to the office right away. It was much later when he knocked at the door.

"Enter," Moody's gruff voice ordered. Harry stepped inside looking around the office. A strange mirror was set against the back wall filled with fog. Rune stones set wards for the room with a bookcase on curses and warding on one wall. Harry watched Moody dig through his trunk. It was filled with potions, strangely. Was that just for potions, or had he just put all his stuff away? Harry watched Moody select two dark potions and close and lock the trunk. Surprisingly he unlocked the second of three locks and reopened the trunk. The interior was more of what he'd expected this time, and Moody just pulled out a notebook before closing and locking it. That seemed useful. Harry's trunk would be easier to handle if he could have separated what was in it. Perhaps Moody could tell him how to spell his trunk like that.

The old auror straightened up and looked at Harry. He returned the gaze refusing to flinch under the scrutiny.

"You want to learn how to prevent people from tampering with your mind," Moody said, "why?" Harry fought the urge to shrug. He couldn't say he was looking for a way to block Voldemort from getting into his head. Digging through his memories he found a suitable excuse.

"Someone's tried to wipe my memories before," Harry said, "I don't want to ever be helpless against that again." Moody frowned studying him closely. Harry shifted uneasily. It had been a while since Lockhart had tried that on him, but it should still hold as a reason. He felt uneasy inviting the professor to look into his mind. What if the professor decided to mess with him? Harry would just have to check himself for any spells after he left.

"I'll help," Moody finally said, "but it won't be easy. It will hurt." Harry nodded. He didn't care if it would hurt. Making sure no one could mess with him was worth whatever pain Moody inflicted him with. Moody pointed his wand at him Harry just managing to suppress a flinch.

"**Finite incantatum**."

Harry felt something rip from his mind. Wavering slightly he blinked. What was he doing? He couldn't trust Moody. He could never trust an adult. They always brought trouble.

"**Finite incantatum**," Moody barked. More painfully this time another layer around his mind was ripped off. His doubts about Ron came flooding back. He'd never fully trusted him. Why had he been so shocked when Ron betrayed him? He should have realized. Ron had turned against him and Hermione before.

"**Finite incantatum**!" Wincing Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming. His head felt ready to split in half. As if for the first time he was seeing things clearly. He couldn't trust Dumbledore. The man lied to him. He ignored when Harry was in danger. For the life of him he couldn't understand why anyone would trust him to run a school. The only reason why no one was dead was because of Harry, and really he had half a mind to take off and leave the wizarding world to save itself. He didn't want to be their savior, and he didn't intend to be it.

"**Finite incantatum**!" Harry couldn't suppress the scream this time. His head felt like it had been ripped open, even worse than when Voldemort was nearby. At least that pain remained in his scar. He felt as if his very core had been ripped out. Stumbling Harry fell to the ground unable to think through the pain. Dozens of memories crowded forward begging for his attention.

_...Harry sat in Dumbledore's office picking at the fabric. He hated the feel of the old headmaster's gaze on him as if he could see through to his soul. He just wanted to hide._

_"Do you understand Harry?" The normal jovial tone Dumbledore used was gone, the twinkle in his eyes cold. Harry stared at the desk._

_"Yes sir," he muttered._

_"You must never run into Siruis Black. He will kill you." Harry nodded. He knew Black was heading to Hogwarts. He just didn't understand why. The man had to be insane to continue a task given by a dead man..._

_..."Potter!" Snape roared. Defiantly he glared at the irate potions professor. Snape seemed even angrier than normal this year. Probably ticked off that they had a werewolf on staff._

_"How dare you go traipsing about after curfew! The rules are for your safety Mr Potter, not challenges set for you to break! The dementors would kill you as easily as Black, if he doesn't find you first. And what if it had been a full mo-" Snape choked on his words. Harry straightened watching him closely. Had Snape been about to tell him about Lupin? Why had he stopped? Snape turned red struggling to speak. Glaring at Potter he snapped, "Hoping to find Black? He won't hesitate to kill you boy! Detention!"..._

_..."Look mate, I'm real sorry 'bout Scabbers. But you can't take it out on Hermione. She's our friend. Surely that's worth more than a fat rat? You didn't even like him." Ron glared at Harry._

_"Bugger off. Scabber's worth far more than that...that...mudblood!" Harry gaped at Ron in shock. He knew Ron was upset but he'd never thought his friend would go that far. He was grateful Hermione wasn't there. She would have broken down in tears again, and it was hard enough trying to cheer her up right now. He knew Ron missed Scabbers, but that wasn't worth losing Hermione over..._

_...Harry studied Lupin. He liked his professor, he really did. But if he was such a good friend of James', why wasn't he there when Harry was growing up?_

_"Why did I never meet you before?" Harry asked. Lupin turned grey his expression jumbled._

_"Dumbledore said the death eaters would expect me to have you. He told no one where you were. I set off in the hopes of keeping them thinking you were with me. Stupid really, I should have checked in..." Dumbledore kept him away? Why? Surely it would have been better to grow up in the wizarding world. He kept messing up right now. It would be easier if he had grown up understanding things. It seemed he had Dumbledore to thank for sticking him with his rotten relatives as well. Another reason not to trust him..._

_...Harry carefully traced his uncle's signature. As it had the last few times it came out perfectly. Learning to forge his uncle's signature had been a stroke of genius. He'd never need to rely on his relatives for permission ever again. As silently as he could Harry folded his Hogsmeade permission slip and tucked it under one of the floorboards. It'd be safe there until it was time to leave..._

_..."You must have shown incredible loyalty to me to call Fawkes to you Harry," Dumbledore said. He smiled patronizingly at the young wizard. Harry squirmed in his seat. He hadn't really shown loyalty to Dumbledore. He'd just wanted to get out alive. It had been nice of Fawkes to heal Bellasina at least._

_"It's a shame for such dark magic to exist in the world," Dumbledore said. Harry frowned. Dark magic? So there was something more to the diary! If he could just get a good look at it he was sure he could solve it._

_"Parseltongue, Harry," Dumbledore said, "very dark magic. You must be careful. It may seem that Voldemort has given you a gift, but you saw for yourself the darkness it brings." Harry frowned. Bellasina wasn't dark-a gentle nudge touched his mind relaxing him. Dumbledore was right. He was lucky the headmaster could warn him. He didn't want to turn bad..._

_...__**"Kill him!"**__ Tom shrieked. The basilisk twisted in confusion unsure who to follow._

_**"Clossse your eyesss Harry,"**__ Venentrios hissed. Harry fumbled for the diary eyes shut tight against the basilisk. Lifting it up he listened for the basilisk._

_**"Ssstrike thisss!" **__Harry called. The large basilisk turned and lunged forward. Just in time he twisted out of the way the basilisk biting into the diary. He hit the ground hard feeling his skin scrape open. Harry straightened listening in satisfaction as Tom shrieked in agony. The basilisk had hit the diary!_

_**"Massster?"**__ the basilisk cried softly, __**"massster, where are you?"**__ Harry stood up._

_**"He'sss gone,"**__ Harry hissed. The basilisk wailed in despair._

_**"I'm sssorry massster! Don't leave me alone!"**__ Harry felt a twinge of pity in him. The basilisk didn't sound vicious anymore, just lonely. Just like he had been._

_**"Hey, it'sss okay. I'll look after you,"**__ Harry put his hand out hesitantly reaching for the killer serpent..._

Harry pushed himself up. This wasn't right. The memories were wrong. That's not how he remembered it! Feelings of disgust and anger flooded him looking back at what he'd done. Foolish, trusting Dumbledore. Idiotic, asking for help. He had to get out of here. Still more memories crashed against him as he ran stumbling, desperate to reach the Chamber and the safety it brought him. His head still pounded almost blinding him. He had to escape. He had to think. He had to figure this out!


	8. Memories

The defense professor sat at his desk moodily staring at the wall. That had been unexpected. He had known there was a compulsion spell demanding loyalty to Dumbledore on the boy, but it hadn't been nearly that simple. For the last month he'd been working on discreetly unravelling spells ever since he'd received his orders to separate the boy from the headmaster. It had been difficult, the spells layered overtop of each other, some as fresh as a couple weeks renewing loyalty charms, others years old hiding memories. There had been compulsion spells, memory spells, and just plain manipulations of the boy's mind. It was a miracle that there was enough left of the original Potter to survive the removal of the spells.

It changed things. The Potter he sensed under the spells was different from the rash Gryffindor he taught. This one was more powerful, and far more patient. He didn't know who he'd be dealing with when the boy returned from wherever he'd run off to, seeking sanctuary to deal with the painful memories. He'd have to be even more cautious. Would the boy even trust him? It seemed he had little reason to trust anyone.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter," he barked. His eyes narrowed as Dumbledore entered the office. The old coot's eyes twinkled as he smiled benignly at the professor. The bright blue and green robes wrapped around the wizard were painful to look at. Barmy old man. How was he still alive? The roll of powerful magic coming off the old fool reminded him. The doting grandfather was an act. This was a powerful opponent, and nowhere as good natured as people thought. Worse than he'd guessed after dealing with Potter.

"Alastor," the headmaster greeted, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The scarred man shook his head.

"Lesson prep all done. Just looking for who endangered the Boy-Who-Lived," he answered. Not that he believed he had to look much farther than this room, even without solid proof. The headmaster took a seat smoothing down his robes.

"Any luck?" Dumbledore asked, "it's quite worrisome this could happen right in front of us." The man's eyes twinkled as if sharing a joke. So Alastor had been in on it? That explained the requests to tutor Potter.

"Seems to be all dead ends," he grumbled. Watching Dumbledore he wasn't surprised that the man didn't seem concerned. He was right, the fool wheedler had been the one to enter Potter. Blast! His job would be much harder now. Why would Dumbledore enter Potter though? He didn't want the boy dead. If he did he wouldn't be making sure the boy was trained.

"How goes your tutoring? I spotted Harry earlier, he seemed quite upset." The professor dug briefly for an answer to sooth the man and keep him from looking close enough to notice the spells had been removed. He'd have to teach Potter how to shield his mind.

"Boy's wary of me, but he's opening up," he growled, "he's starting to confide his fears. Guess I pushed him too hard. He's soft, Albus. Cries too easily." The headmaster nodded gravely.

"Be gentle with him Alastor," Dumbledore chided, "he's only a lad. We're training him to destroy Voldemort, but he's still young. He can't break." Funny, that almost sounded like he cared. He wasn't buying it for an instant. The man only wanted Potter to not break until his purpose was done. Then he'd discard him. His master would never do that. He rewarded loyalty. So the old man would lose.

Grunting the defense professor turned away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll treat your 'golden boy' gently." Satisfied the headmaster rose and left. Old fool. At least he could work with Potter without suspicion. Dumbledore would never realize that Potter was being turned against him until it was too late. And the Dark would win.

Harry leaned against the cold floor seeking for relief from the blinding pain in his head. There were just too many memories. How much was real, and how much was tampered with? A low hiss pulled him back temporarily.

_"Ssspeaker,"_ Bellasina hissed. Harry groaned as her voice triggered another memory.

_...The school was going to be closed unless he acted. Harry knew Tom was possessing Ginny, but again the adults had proved useless. Harry had hoped he wouldn't be forced to act. He had learned how to summon a rooster if the worst happened, but hoped the basilisk could be reasoned with. First though, he needed a shield. Harry did not want a repeat of the end of last year. Peering around the corner Harry shifted nervously. He had to convince one of the professors to face the basilisk. Voices drifted into the hall._

_"...you wanted a chance to face the monster Lockhart, now you have it," McGonnagal's voice echoed. Intrigued Harry shifted closer._

_"Yes well...I'll just get my stuff..." Faintly Lockhart tottered out of the room. The usually immaculately dressed man looked ill his blond hair garish next to his grey skin. Harry grinned. Just what he needed. Lockhart was incompetent, but he was a braggart. It wouldn't take much to get him to take credit. Stepping out from the pillar Harry smiled. Lockhart startled._

_"Mr Potter?" Lockhart looked round wildly, "Shouldn't you be in your House?"_

_"I have something important to do," Harry told him, "Lockhart, how would you like to be responsible for saving the school? Risk free, of course."..._

He'd offered a deal with Lockhart? It made sense, Harry didn't want what actually happened in the Chamber to get out. He thought he might actually be there right now, but Harry didn't dare open his eyes to find out. Lockhart had been enough of a fool that Harry had skipped DADA that year, only showing up for exams. It had angered Hermione, much to his amusement. Harry's plan hadn't worked though. Lockhart was gone when he left the Chamber with Ginny, Dumbledore waiting for them. What had happened? Unable to ponder further Harry was pulled into another memory.

_...Harry slipped ahead keeping to the shadows. It was a shame Ron's wand had broken. He'd have to help him get a new one, Harry didn't trust what a broken wand could do. At least Ron had been easy to persuade to fly the car to school. Ron wasn't the smartest fellow but he was always up for an adventure. Seeing Ron caught by Snape Harry winced in sympathy. Poor guy. At least he wasn't caught-_

_"What about Harry?" Ron asked. Snape paused in dragging the redhead away._

_"What about Potter?" Snape sneered._

_"He's late too!" Frozen Harry desperately tried to melt into the wall as Snape looked for him. Honing in on his location Snape snarled._

_"Potter!" Grabbing the skinny twelve year old's arm he started dragging him down the hall._

_"Illegal arrival to Hogwarts, being late, crashing into a valuable plant, suspension would be a mercy!" Someone cleared his throat. Snape stopped glaring at the affable headmaster._

_"No need to be so harsh on the lads," Dumbledore said, "they were simply coming to school. A truly creative solution for missing the train, really." Harry shrank back under the headmaster's twinkling eyes. This was wrong. Yes he would hate suspension, but just to be let off? Surely the headmaster was hoping for them to do something for him to forgive something so large..._

The headmaster **did **want something with him. Why hadn't he realized earlier? Dumbledore's interest in him was anything but genial. If these memories were true the headmaster had been tampering with his mind for some time now as well, changing what he'd thought had happened in the Chamber, trying to keep him from Sirius. What else had Dumbledore done? As if in answer a painful memory, one that felt loaded with magic pushed forward.

_...The Weasleys hadn't slept since Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Tired Harry had been grateful to collapse on the couch. Hearing the twins and Ron worriedly tell Mrs Weasley what had happened kept him from falling asleep. Years of listening in on the Dursleys kicked in Harry's ears trained on every word they said. They were upset about how the Dursleys had been treating him. Understandable really. Harry was used to his relatives' hate, but locking him up and starving him for a couple weeks was passing even his considerable reserves._

_"We can't let him return there!" Mrs Weasley whispered. The noise carried easily the Weasleys matriarch unused to needing to maintain such silence in her own home. They must have thought he was asleep, or surely privacy charms would have been used._

_"I know love," Mr Weasley returned, "he'll need a new home. We have to tell Dumbledore." Harry stiffened slightly at the mention of the headmaster. He didn't want the kindly wizard to know. He hadn't wanted anyone to know of this weakness. Harry would deal with the Dursleys himself, no one else. He'd been fine before he'd been told he couldn't use magic at home. Well, there was no helping it now. They knew. Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe he could live somewhere he could use magic freely now._

_A brief flare in the fire caught Harry's attention. What was that?_

_"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Mr Weasley called. Tensed Harry waited. Had they summoned the headmaster somehow? Silence dragged out Harry doing his best to stay still. He wouldn't learn anything if they thought he was awake. At last a jovial voice broke in._

_"Arthur! Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Deeply, sir," Mr Weasley replied gravely. Silence returned. Harry shifted and squinted his eyes open just a crack. Mr Weasley looked pale in the early morning light. Harry's arrival had been hard on the man. A sliver of guilt wormed inside Harry that he quickly squashed. He could not feel guilt for what he could not control. He would not apologize for doing anything he could to survive._

_Suddenly the headmaster came fully into view in the kitchen, a rather comical purple bathrobe with sheep wrapped around him._

_"What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Harry," Mr Weasley answered. Dumbledore looked grave clutching his hands together. He did not seem pleased to be informed that Harry was having troubles. Harry briefly caught himself thinking he'd be punished. That wouldn't happen of course. They wouldn't punish him for something he couldn't help. The headmaster was extremely indulgent of him as well. He didn't even punish Harry when the young wizard __**knew**__ he deserved it._

_"What happened?" the headmaster said. Mr Weasley gestured for the headmaster to take a seat. Mrs Weasley bustled over serving tea._

_"Earlier this night we discovered Ron and the twins had taken the car, seemingly for a joyride," Mrs Weasley said, "You can imagine our surprise when they return with Harry, the poor boy thinner than ever and looking ill with exhaustion. Apparently those horrid relatives of his had been-" she broke off unable to finish her thought. Mr Weasley patted her comfortingly._

_"They had been abusing him," Mr Weasley stated, "Apparently they found Harry trapped in his room, bars on the window and the door locked. Even his owl was locked up, no way for Harry to send a message asking for help. The room was filthy, no place for a child to live, and when we saw Harry he was wearing rags for clothes, far too large."_

_"I could count his ribs, Albus!" Mrs Weasley broke in, "He had been starved! For weeks, by the look of him! And there were bruises! Those muggles are no for home for the boy! He needs to live somewhere else!"_

_Dumbledore's gaze had hardened with each word spoken. Harry shifted uneasily sensing the headmaster's magic slowly building._

_"Surely it isn't as bad as you say," Dumbledore said, "I know Harry isn't always on good terms with his family but they wouldn't abuse the boy."_

_"No?" Mrs Weasley said, "Then how do you explain what my boys told me? And Harry's condition?" Dumbledore waved a hand in the air._

_"Boys lie. An easy escape to avoid the trouble of stealing your car."_

_"My boys know better than to lie about something so serious, headmaster," Mr Weasley said, "and even if they would exaggerate their expressions were enough to take their concerns quite seriously."_

_"And Harry himself is proof of the abuse," Mrs Weasley said, "No boy his age should look as he does." Dumbledore sighed._

_"He's a growing young lad. Of course he'll be skinny. Most likely about to hit a growth spurt. And the bruises can be from games. Boys rough house."_

_"He's too small," Mrs Weasley said, "I know boys I've raised six. You can't explain this away Albus." The headmaster sighed._

_"I had hoped we could just discuss this," the headmaster said. Harry stiffened as Dumbledore drew his wand. He pointed it at the Weasleys._

_"Obliviate," the headmaster murmured. Both Weasleys blinked in confusion, a dazed expression on their faces. What had the headmaster done to them? Both Weasleys wandered out of the kitchen and up the stairs, no longer concerned with Harry. This wasn't good. Harry rolled off the couch hiding from the headmaster. Dumbledore looked around before heading up the stairs. Ron! George! Fred! He might not be close to them, but he couldn't let the headmaster hurt them._

_He had to try and warn them. Harry slipped up the stairs after Dumbledore. Scared Harry passed Dumbledore as he entered the twins' bedroom. A quiet 'obliviate' echoed twice. Harry rushed into Ron's room._

_"Ron, wake up," Harry whispered. Ron rolled over._

_"Ron!"_

_"Wha?" Sleepily his friend sat up. "Wha's going on Harry?"_

_"Dumbledore's here! He's gonna attack us!" Ron blinked at Harry._

_"Attack us? Dumbledore? He wouldn't do that," Ron mumbled. The door was opened. Harry froze as Dumbledore entered looking as stern as ever._

_"Obliviate," Dumbledore intoned. Ron fell back over. Dazed he blinked, looked at Harry, and rolled back over to sleep. Harry stared at the headmaster heart pounding. There as only him left now. He didn't know what Dumbledore was doing, but it wasn't right. The trust he'd held in the headmaster shattered under the sheer fear overwhelming Harry. Darting his eyes around he searched for escape._

_"Oh Harry," Dumbledore said, "I hadn't wanted to do this. Immobilus!" Caught by the spell Harry's panic rose. He couldn't move! He was stuck, trapped on the ground with no way to run. His heart pounded in his ears as the old wizard sat down. Almost cordially Dumbledore smiled at Harry._

_"Omulsion mentalia," Dumbledore intoned._

_A strange peace settled over Harry. He was still scared, and didn't want to be spelled. Frozen as he was however his worries seemed more distant._

_"Harry, listen closely," Dumbledore instructed. A little reluctantly Harry looked at Dumbledore curious what he wanted to say._

_"You must stay with the Dursleys." Reasonable. They were his relations, and he already lived with them. It'd be a bother to move somewhere else._

_"You cannot live with anyone else until you've graduated Hogwarts." That seemed a little unfair. What if he found someone better? No, there was no one better. Dumbledore was just being reasonable. He had to stay with them._

_"You cannot risk anyone trying to remove you from them," Dumbledore continued, "Do not tell anyone about what it's like at your relatives' home. Keep it secret. Do everything you can to hide what's done to you there. You must appear well treated at all costs. Do you understand?" Dumbledore waved his wand letting Harry move now. Dreamily Harry nodded._

_"Good. You won't remember this." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry. Vaguely he wondered if he should try to run._

_"Obliviate."..._

Harry jerked painfully out of the memory. That slimy git! How dare he do that? Dumbledore was just as bad as Voldemort, trapping him in an abusive home and assuring he'd never tell anyone. Not that they broke his bones or anything. Harry had suffered a couple concussions in his life but that was the worst. Dudley was the one who hurt him the most really. Otherwise it was chores, starvation, and mainly being ignored. Still, he would have been happy to find a new home. He'd been overjoyed when Sirius wanted him, even if he'd been inclined to turn him down. And now he knew why.

A relief from the memories came now. Shaking Harry pulled himself up. A slithering sound told him one of the serpents was nearby. Eyes shut Harry felt forward hoping to find his nook.

_"Bellasssina Venentriosss?"_ Harry called. A large body curled around him gently pulling him to his chair. Sitting down Harry petted Bellasina.

_"You're back,"_ Bellasina hissed, _"we were worried."_

_"We?"_ Harry asked.

_"I'm here massster,"_ Venentrios hissed. Harry smiled letting the rattler curl around his arm. Feeling the familiar weight Harry was surprised as he was again jolted into the past.

_...Harry sat in the garden carefully balancing his wand. In front of him his old enemy, the paint roller, worked diligently in applying a fresh white coat to the garden shed. This summer had been going great so far. The Dursleys' fear of magic had them steering clear of him, and even though he still had chores to do, Harry had officially been banned from cooking for them. They were far too afraid he'd slip something in it. Grinning Harry imagined how they'd react if he slipped worms in their food._

_The spells he'd used were simple, but it let him relax out in the sun as the shed painted itself. He'd tried to just charm it a new coat, but the resulting scorch marks had him relying on what he knew better. Shifting his position Harry froze as a strange rattling sound came from near his foot._

_"__**Be ssstill! I am death,**__" the voice hissed. Recognizing it as similar to how the boa from the zoo had spoken Harry glanced down. A strange snake he'd never seen before was there shaking a rattle on it's tail. A copper diamond pattern coated it._

_"__**Sssorry,**__" Harry hissed, "__**you ssshould leave. The humansss here are dangerousss.**__" The snake stilled in surprise the rattle falling silent._

_"__**A ssspeaker?**__" the snake hissed. Harry smiled a little awkwardly._

_"__**Yesss.**__" The snake slithered forward._

_"__**Can you help me? I do not know thisss land. The weather'sss too cold. Too wet.**__" So Harry was right. The snake wasn't native. Harry lowered his arm to the snake._

_"__**I'll help. I'm Harry.**__" The snake regarded him warily before climbing up wrapping around the boy's arm._

_"__**Venentriosss.**__" ..._

Harry pulled out of the memory. At least this wasn't one he had forgotten. Harry had been angry when the Ministry had declared he couldn't use magic anymore outside of school. Venentrios had been confused by his anger then, still a simple snake with no grasp on the human world. Soothed some by the memory Harry blindly stroked Venentrios.

_"Massster?"_ Venentrios questioned.

_"I'm here,"_ Harry answered.

_"What happened?"_ Harry grimaced.

_"Learned sssome unpleasssant truthsss. My mind wasss ssspelled. I wasss made to forget thingsss. Now I'm remembering all at onssse."_ Hisses of anger met his words.

_"Who did thisss?"_ Bellasina asked.

_"A future prey of mine,"_ Harry answered. He didn't trust the snakes to not kill Dumbledore if he told them. As much as he'd be happy to let Dumbledore die he deserved more than just a simple death. Furthermore Harry had no idea how far Dumbledore's reach was. He didn't want to unleash something he wasn't ready for by killing the old coot. Harry needed allies, and he didn't know who he could trust right now. Who had been spelled like him? Who would support him?

Harry tried to begin his plans, but the backlash from the release wasn't finished yet. Not even his familiar's warm presence could prevent him from being pulled under again. It was painful coasting through the memories. If only it would stop!

_...Pain riveted Harry in place. Quirrel/Voldemort had long stopped screaming in pain leaving only the burning feeling running through Harry to occupy his mind. Quirrel looked destroyed, his face blistered and falling apart. Harry couldn't let go even though his head pounded. To let go would be to die. Suddenly Quirrel vanished from view. The pain in his head ebbed slightly as someone leaned over him. A white beard tickled him._

_"Good job Harry," Dumbledore whispered..._

_...It was none of his business what the adults were doing. Harry could care less that he felt they were expecting him to save the stupid stone. Sure he knew enough to get the stone, but so did any kid in his class that had bothered to put the clues together. The lesson in Charms on how animated objects could be used as protection wasn't exactly subtle. If the adults were hoping Harry would be able to magically stop Voldemort they were mad. He didn't even know how he'd done it in the first place. If full grown wizards couldn't stop the Dark Lord Harry was better off leaving the country._

_Lost in thought Harry stumbled into a thick body of fabric. Straightening Harry felt himself turn red. He'd run into the headmaster!_

_"Sorry sir," he muttered. Dumbledore chuckled._

_"It's alright Harry." Harry glanced up into the twinkling blue eyes and smiled shyly. He was lucky the headmaster was here. He'd stop Voldemort. If he wasn't around, well, Harry would just protect the stone himself..._

_...This was madness. Three first years can't take down a troll! No matter how smart! Stupid Ron, upsetting Hermione. If it wasn't for him they'd all be downstairs enjoying the feast, not trying to rescue their friend. Grabbing Hermione he shoved her towards the door._

_"Run!" he shouted. Ron distracted the troll letting Hermione slip past. Relieved Harry moved to follow. The troll caught sight of Harry and roared in anger. Bringing the club down the wall broke around Harry. Terrified Harry struck his wand towards the troll. A sudden blast of magic sent it reeling backwards. Hitting the wall the troll wavered, blinking before collapsing. It was down. Shaking Harry looked at his friends. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that._

_"Don't tell anyone," he begged..._

_...Harry fidgeted nervously in the large chair. He felt an awful lot like the overly stuffed chair was going to swallow him up. His eyes fixed on the headmaster's desk unwilling to look around. The flash of various strange gadgets was hard to resist but Harry was desperate to know what he'd done to earn th headmaster's attention so early in the year. Had what he'd done flying on the broom been so terrible? Professor McGonnagal hadn't seemed upset. Sneaking a peek at the headmaster's twinkling eyes Harry relaxed. It was okay. He could talk to Dumbledore._

_"Lemon drop?" the headmaster offered. Politely Harry shook his head. Dumbledore shrugged taking one for himself._

_"I hear you were offered a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry," Dumbledore said, "as the seeker. Quite lucky! Most young lads would jump at such a chance." Harry shrugged. He loved the sensation of flying, but Quidditch was huge. Ron talked about it all the time, and Harry saw how the Quidditch players were watched. He was stared at enough without adding on Quidditch. He wanted to blend, not stand out. Blending in was safe. Dumbledore clasped his hands together._

_"Do you understand how serious your actions today were Harry?" The headmaster asked. Harry flinched. Here it came. The punishment._

_"Such blatant disregard for your teachers, your fellow classmates, your safety, and school property is not tolerated here." Harry squirmed. He didn't need to be told that. He had thought McGonnagal was going to beat him when she first grabbed him, and she had definitely been angry at his reluctance to play Quidditch._

_"You do have a natural talent however," Dumbledore said, "one we'd hate to see wasted with expulsion." Expulsion? Go back to the Dursleys? They hated him more than ever now that his freak nature had been thrown in their faces! He couldn't go back! He had to convince Dumbledore to let him stay._

_"It won't happen again sir," Harry said, "it was a mistake. I was nervous, lost my head for a bit." Dumbledore frowned, disappointed by the young wizard._

_"I can't just let you not be punished," the headmaster pointed out._

_"I can do detention with Professor Snape," Harry offered, "he's quite strict." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled seemingly amused by Harry._

_"Well," Dumbledore said, "it would be a waste to lose such talent. Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Harry blanked his features. This didn't sound good._

_"Gryffindor needs a seeker," Dumbledore said, "You can play the position. Consider it a service to your House to make up for your actions." Harry's heart sank. Quidditch or expulsion. Not much of a choice._

_"Yessir," he muttered. He hadn't wanted more attention..._

_...Harry looked at the old man in confusion. Who was this? Harry tightened his grip on his backpack. Perhaps he should have stuck with Dudley and his gang. He was almost eleven, but he knew he was small for his age, still a target for any sickos out there. Harry thought about possibly punching the old man in the nuts. He'd never seen someone dressed to strangely before. The old man crouched down, blue eyes twinkling and white beard brushing the ground._

_"Hello Harry," the man said. Harry's eyes widened. He rapidly stepped back. How did this man know him? He should run._

_As if sensing his thoughts the man whipped out a stick. Freezing Harry stared at it. He was going to be beaten by an old man with a stick. There wasn't even anyone around to stop him. Harry felt his power pulse, gathering to protect him._

_"Omulsion mentalia," the old man said. What? Soft sparks struck Harry. He felt himself soften releasing his grip on his backpack. The old man knew him. No need to be scared. Even if he did feel that he should hate him. The old man sat down making a chair appear._

_"Just stand still Harry, the old man said. Harry nodded his head. He didn't really want to go home anyways. He'd just be given a bunch of chores to do. The old man waved his stick. Harry felt something shift in his mind, the strangeness of the event sharpening in his mind. The old man had power too! Just like Harry! He wasn't alone like he'd thought! Strange he'd never met anyone else like him before. Were they rare? Was he the only one like this in the area?_

_"Listen closely Harry," the man said. Harry nodded, much more willing to listen know that he understood that the man was like him._

_"Your gift, your power, you can't purposely use it. It happens accidentally." Harry frowned. He could have sworn he knew how to use his power. Was it really all coincidental? Harry thought to the times he'd used his power. Blue eyes focused on his green ones Harry felt the memories fade and grow fuzzy. No, he couldn't remember using his power on purpose. Just accident. The old man smiled._

_"My name is Albus Dumbledore. You trust me." Harry blinked, not quite believing. The old man muttered something. Harry relaxed._

_"I am Albus Dumbledore. You trust me. You tell me all your secrets. I protect you." The sliver of dislike for the man surged for a moment then vanished. Harry grinned. Finally, someone he could trust. He had always been on his own, but Harry knew he could count on Dumbledore to help him._

_Dumbledore looked in Harry's eyes again. He felt his memories being rifled through. It was uncomfortable. He wished the old man would stop. Each memory of theft, teasing Dudley, and sneaking around his aunt and uncle faded. It was as if everything he'd done to survive had never happened. He had only been able to survive by doing whatever the Dursleys asked of him. He hated it. If only he could leave them somehow! But no, this was his life, hard knocks and little food._

_"Harry, you will meet a man called Hagrid. He is very large. You trust him." Harry nodded. Someone else to trust. Good. Not as much as Dumbledore, but perhaps he could convince Hagrid to take him from the Dursleys. Almost anything would be better than them._

_"Do your best to prove your worth Harry," Dumbledore said, "and don't associate with snakes. Avoid them." Harry nodded numbly._

_"Good," Dumbledore again pointed the stick at Harry._

_"Obliviate."..._

Harry snapped clear of the memory with a scream. No! So many memories had been lost. It seemed Dumbledore hadn't altered his memories just once. Harry had been able to use wandless magic before Hogwarts. He hadn't just let himself be pushed around by the Dursleys either. Hogwarts and the discovery of having magic hadn't been what had given Harry the courage to push against the Dursleys. He hadn't trusted Dumbledore naturally either! With a snap the dislike he'd felt in the last memory surged forward even stronger than before.

How could Dumbledore do this to him? He'd tried to prevent Harry from befriending Venentrios cutting him off from snakes. He'd made Harry desperate to escape the Dursleys and reliant on Hogwarts to do so. All those clever tricks he'd forgotten. Yes, his life had been bad, but not nearly as much as he'd thought. Harry had been able to steal plenty of what he needed, and outsmart his cousin to avoid plenty of beatings. No wonder the Sorting Hat had thought him a Slytherin!

Harry didn't know how long he'd laid in the chamber trapped within his own memories. The two serpents entwined around him hissing their worry, the only two he could trust. Who else had been spelled? Who could he trust? Only one thing was sure.

His life had been a lie-and now he was taking it back.


End file.
